Drastoria - The world can stop at any moment Livre 2
by TheQueen007
Summary: Draco Malfoy a 36 ans, il est le responsable du département de la Justice Magique et apprend la médicomagie. Il a mis des années à se reconstruire une bonne image auprès de la société. Il s'est marié à Astoria Greengrass et ont eu ensemble un fils: Scorpius. Atteinte d'une malédiction familiale, Astoria va mourir.
1. Prologue 1

**Après les flashbacks de Scorpius Malfoy, j'ai aussi voulu explorer un peu plus les points de vue de Draco et d'Astoria. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Il a des choses que j'ai bien sûr inventé car je me suis inspirée de mes RPG que je fais sur twitter/facebook avec mes partenaires. C'est le cas avec la nature d'animagus de Narcissa Malfoy.**

 _La scène se passe le 26 janvier 2020, soit un mois après la mort d'Astoria Malfoy. Draco Malfoy vit au manoir avec ses parents, tandis que son fils est retourné à Poudlard après la fin des vacances de No_ ë _l. Sa mère est un animagus, une louve blanche, et son fils n'a pas goût à la vie après cette terrible tragédie._

Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il avait l'impression qu'en l'effaçant, il allait la trahir. Allongé sur son lit à plat ventre, Draco Malfoy essayait de retenir sa peine. Elle le rendait fou,l'affaiblissait et il se refusait d'avouer qu'il était mal. Pendant ce temps-là, Narcissa Malfoy avait décidé d'aller voir son fils, elle savait qu'il était rentré du ministère et qu'il avait probablement dû aller trouver refuge dans sa chambre. Elle avait pris le soin de prendre sa forme d'animagus, elle voulait tester quelque chose. Le bout de son museau avait alors poussé la porte et la belle louve blanche s'était frayée son petit chemin vers le lit de son fils. Elle avait alors doucement posé sa tête sur le bord du lit - sans grimper pour le moment - et son regard sombre s'était planté dans le sien. Draco qui sortait de la douche n'avait qu'une serviette de bain passée autour de la taille et il regardait la louve avec des yeux remplis de tristesse. Il ne lui demanda pas de partir, il n'en avait pas la force.

Par ailleurs, pour une raison inconnue, le blond se sentait plus à l'aise avec la louve que les formes humaines à ce moment précis. Il tendit timidement sa main pour la poser sur sa tête et elle bondit doucement sur le lit pour se retrouver près de lui. Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre les étoiles d'un air pensif et il entendit une voix familière dans sa tête. Il ignorait comment sa mère faisait, mais il l'entendait. « Le ciel est magnifique, elle est là, elle te regarde » La réalité était si triste, Draco ne croyait pas vraiment aux étoiles, pour lui, elles ne servaient qu'à représenter les prénoms qu'on leur donnait dans leur famille. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu exprimer, mais il bloquait tellement. « Ne bloques pas mon fils, parle-moi.. » Entrainée dans l'art de la légilimencie, elle lisait aussi dans ses pensées. Il la regarda d'un air perdu. « Je ne sais pas l'exprimer... je ressens constamment cette douleur, elle est là, rien ne l'enlève, rien.. » Il avait chuchoté et sa voix s'était brisée à la fin. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour moins y penser, mais un mois s'était déjà écoulé et il avait l'impression que la douleur empirait, elle faisait de lui un esclave condamné à la supporter. Elle disait que ça allait passer, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il la trahirait.

Il frissonna et colla sa joue contre la tête de la louve. Il ferma les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Il voulait maintenant être seul, il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que le temps le ferait oublier, on lui avait déjà dit « Je ne veux pas oublier ! » mais pourtant ça lui faisait tellement mal. La louve descendit doucement du lit, son fils souhaitait être seul. « N'oublie pas que tu as un fils.. » A cet instant-là, quelque chose se passa dans la tête de Draco. La phrase sonnait comme un reproche pour lui. Comment osait-elle lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà très bien ? Qu'insinuait-elle donc ? Qu'il ne faisait pas tout son possible ? Il ne se fit pas prier pour avoir une réponse, en effet, la louve craignait qu'il l'oublie. Il fallait qu'ils se soutiennent tous les deux. Elle ne voyait pas les efforts qu'il faisait pour parler à son fils, et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre eux, car une sorte de fossé ne cessait de se créer. Elle partit et il attendit quelques minutes avant de prendre un livre sur l'étagère. Il le lança contre le mur avec colère. Il était à présent blessé et énervé que sa mère pense comme ça. Était-il un père indigne ?! Elle remettait en cause son rôle et il haïssait cela. Elle avait touché un gros point sensible. Sa mère redevint alors humaine et elle s'assied sur le canapé dans le salon. Elle venait d'entendre un choc à l'étage, il était clair que ça venait de la chambre de son fils. Sans attendre, elle remonta aussitôt.

Il était si lunatique et la rage était montée bien trop vite. Les fourmillements apparurent dans son corps et il ne put se contrôler, si bien que ses poings frappèrent le mur avec violence. « Draco ! Ce n'est pas la solution ! » C'était la voix de sa mère, elle était lointaine et à la fois proche. La douleur se répandit dans ses phalanges qui devenaient très vite toutes rouges. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille à la fin ? Il avait besoin de se défouler. Elle le défendait de se faire du mal, il fallait selon elle le faire par un autre moyen. Sa mère ne le comprenait pas et le voir autant perdre le contrôle lui faisait penser à Lucius et ces paroles-là ne furent pas que dans sa tête vu qu'elle le sortit haut et fort dans l'espoir de déclencher une réaction chez lui. Elle voulait qu'il se stoppe et c'est ce qui se passa, mais pas comme elle le désirait. Très vite, il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, il semblait encore plus bouleversé, qu'avait-elle fait ? « Comment osez-vous dire cela ? » Il l'avait crié. « Comment osez-vous dire ça alors que vous n'êtes pas à l'intérieur de moi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous comprenez rien ! Vous comprenez jamais rien! » Il lui parlait absolument mal et incorrectement et il ne serait pas surpris si sa mère décidait de lui faire payer. La colère lui faisait sortir des choses ignobles qu'il ne pensait pas forcément.

Narcissa était bouché-bée devant les paroles de son fils, c'était faux, elle avait toujours voulu l'aider et elle sentit la rage monter aussi en elle. Il le fixait d'un regard tellement rempli de haine et s'en même s'en rendre compte sa main atteignit brusquement la joue de son fils. Il sentit soudainement une douleur sur sa joue et un impact résonner violemment. Sa mère l'avait frappé. Il ne savait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois, mais il se rendait compte que les impacts étaient plus violents quand c'était son père. Le blond grimaça. Il revoyait dans sa tête des scènes avec son père quand il était plus jeune. Elle sentit une certaine satisfaction qu'elle regretta de suite. Le blond était en arrêt sur image même s'il avait pu le pressentir. Elle se recula, incapable de faire le moindre autre mouvement. Son fils la fixait, aussi ébahi qu'elle. « Désolée.. mais tu m'as poussé à bout Draco. » La colère le faisait totalement bouillir, c'était trop. Il regardait sa mère sans rien dire. Oui, il l'avait poussé bout, elle faisait tout pour le consoler et le supporter donc il avait sans doute bien mérité cette gifle. Elle prononça son prénom d'une voix tremblante et le répéta une seconde fois en s'approchant doucement de lui. Il recula et atteignit le mur, il était bloqué. Elle lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se divisent tous les deux, elle était là pour lui et elle devait lui faire confiance.

Il en voulait à sa mère, même s'il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était toute cette peine mentale. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi à lui?! Il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie remplie de bonheur, non, c'était impossible ! Il avait fait trop de mauvaises choses dans le passé et voilà que le destin le punissait. Il ne répondit pas à sa mère, il la fusillait du regard. Il détestait la vie, il détestait ce que le destin lui avait réservé. Il lui avait donné le bonheur pour le lui retirer trop rapidement. Il lui avait fait voir et sentir les meilleures sensations du monde entier, il lui avait donné sa femme, si merveilleuse et son fils, mais il avait décidé de le renvoyer en enfer en lui enlevant la personne la plus précieuse. Non. C'était si injuste ! Oui, injuste, car elle l'avait rendu bon et maintenant, il n'était plus rien sans elle. Le destin avait repris sa revanche, voilà. La revanche sur le passé. Draco frappa de nouveau le mur, mais cette fois-ci, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, se retrouvant et tombant violemment sur ses genoux, il éclata en sanglots.

ll était maintenant impossible de se contrôler. Le blond était au sol, tout tremblant et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, c'était la première fois qu'il était comme cela. Il était inconsolable. Sa mère bougea immédiatement et le prit dans ses bras. Il se jeta dans les siens sans même réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, loin de là. Il pensait tellement à elle, à sa femme qu'il avait tragiquement perdue et il avait constamment mal. Son cœur brisé le faisait tant souffrir, il avait l'impression qu'il était fissuré en mille morceaux et que l'on tapait dix mille fois avec un énorme marteau dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter. Il sanglotait et gémissait de douleur en même temps. Sa tête était sur son épaule et il ne parvenait plus à étouffer ses pleurs. La peine le brûlait, son corps était tellement à vif. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un état totalement incroyable, il était comme en train de faire une crise. Narcissa avait mal de le voir comme cela, elle voulait lui dire que tout allait aller bien, mais elle l'ignorait. Draco subissait un enfer. Elle le serra contre lui avec force en se retenant de craquer elle aussi. Il était si inconsolable, elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'affoler, il était très loin de se calmer. Elle l'encourageait à évacuer tout ce dont il avait besoin. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois depuis la mort d'Astoria. Il avait passé son temps à afficher un masque de fer pour se protéger. Elle lui frottait le dos en le berçant en même temps. Sa main se logea dans sa chevelure blonde qu'elle caressait aussi. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire pour se calmer et toujours assis sur le sol, il se sentit porté par la louve vers le lit où elle s'assit avec lui.

Elle posa sur main sur le cœur de son fils. « Tu ne dois pas tout garder, ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. » Il avait l'impression que les mots étaient trop loin. Narcissa prit sa baguette et la posa doucement sur la tempe de Draco. Elle lança un sort informulé qui allait l'apaiser afin de le faire plonger dans un sommeil léger. Il était à bout et c'était la seule solution. Le blond tremblait de partout et sentait sa respiration s'affoler ce qui avait poussé sa mère à agir. Il avait eut l'impression d'étouffer, il ne contrôlait plus son souffle saccadé et se rendit à peine compte des gestes de sa mère. Lorsqu'il sentit que la légèreté s'empara de son corps, ce fut avec des yeux interrogatifs qu'il regarda sa mère sans comprendre. Elle y voyait de la peur, mais aussi l'innocence. Que faisait-elle, qui lui arrivait-il ? Il perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps d'une autre manière que la colère. Il était sur le bord d'une falaise et une main qui s'était posée dans son dos tentait de le pousser avec douceur dans le vide. Il se sentit glisser dangereusement et n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Son corps bascula alors vers l'arrière. « Ça ira mieux bientôt, c'est pour te calmer.. » Sa mère avait parlé mais sa voix était devenue lointaine. Il n'avait saisi aucun mot, mais il avait senti sa douceur, elle l'avait retenu dans ses bras. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher prise et le noir vint à lui peu à peu. Narcissa s'était penchée doucement pour le retenir et l'allonger. Elle venait de déposer un baiser sur son front. Son fils était dans un espèce de sommeil. Il ne dormait pas vraiment, mais n'était pas éveillé non plus. Le corps de Draco se détendit, il lâchait entièrement prise et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté dans son inconscient, comme s'il se tournait vers sa femme. Il était ailleurs, il était enfin en paix pour un petit moment seulement.

\- Fin du prologue

 _ **P-S : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire, du bon comme du mauvais, cela m'aiderait énormément :) N'hésitez pas non plus à partager si cela vous a plu. Je posterais bientôt le premier flash où je vous promets qu'il y aura Astoria ;)**_


	2. Prologue 2

Un an s'était écoulé après la guerre de la grande bataille à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy et sa famille avait été jugée pas longtemps après et avait eu des sanctions plus légères, car ils avaient dû coopérer s'ils ne voulaient pas aller à Askaban. Par la suite, Draco était entré au ministère. Il n'avait pas cru, après avoir vécu en an dans l'obscurité, cette entrée était un début. Les mois. s'écoulèrent et il montait peu à peu dans les échelons. Son image devenait plus propre par rapport à celle que son père avait encore. Draco faisait tout pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, mais s'il y avait une raison à cela, c'était qu'il avait commencé à changer grâce à une personne qu'il connaissait déjà à Poudlard et qui travaillait aussi au ministère : Astoria Greengrass. Les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Il avait quelque chose de différent avec elle, l'ancien serpentard ne se sentait pas constamment jugé en sa présence, elle semblait y faire abstraction et accueillir le moment présent au lieu de voir en lui que les mauvaises choses du passé. C'était quelque chose que très peu de gens parvenaient à faire avec lui, il y avait encore de la méfiance chez certains, mais plus le temps passait et plus le jeune Malfoy faisait ses preuves.

Par ailleurs, cela faisait déjà un an qu'Astoria et Draco se voyaient vraiment et le blond avait fini par la demander en mariage un an encore après en 2001. Ce n'était pas un mariage arrangé comme la chose arrivait énormément dans sa famille et ce fut une grande déception pour ses parents. Astoria n'était pas la jeune fille dont ils rêvaient pour leur fils. Astoria Greeengrass finit tout de même par devenir Astoria Malfoy. Ils avaient tous les deux vingt ans. Draco voyait ses parents à l'occasion que de dîners de famille, rien de plus. Avant le mariage, Narcissa et Lucius avaient tout deux remarqué l'influence que cette fille avait sur lui. Après la guerre, elle faisait partie des gens qui ne voulaient plus renforcer cette haine contre les moldus et cette supériorité de sang pur. Draco avait réalisé qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans son passé, il n'avait été qu'un garçon influencé. Draco et Astoria eurent un fils trois après en 2004, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Ils avaient eu du mal à l'avoir, mais avaient finalement réussi. Il n'avait pas échappé à la tradition familiale de nommer les enfants avec des noms d'étoiles. Les années passèrent et les deux parents élevèrent leur enfant dans une idée un peu plus ouverte. Draco voulait que son fils soit plus respectueux qu'il n'avait pu l'être lui-même dans le passé. Le petit Scorpius grandissait très vite, et il était clair qu'il était physiquement le portrait craché de son père. Ils avaient la même chevelure blonde, les mêmes yeux bleu gris et cet air à la Malfoy. Cependant, il était calme, posé et assez timide. Le blondinet avait hérité du caractère rempli de gentillesse de sa mère et il le retrouvait tellement la douceur de sa femme en son fils. Il tentait de l'élever pour faire de lui un leader, mais quand il commença ses années à Poudlard, il devenait de plus en plus clair que Scorpius Malfoy était plutôt de nature à suivre qu'à commander. Mon fils avait toujours eu un lien avec sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à reproduire avec lui, ils étaient plus distants tous les deux. Ils s'aimaient, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais les deux étaient bien plus réservés sur leurs émotions. Draco avait toujours été comme cela, il avait été élevé comme ça et ces traces ne partaient pas si facilement. Cependant, Astoria l'avait toujours guidé et cela c'était toujours très bien passé dans leur famille, ils formaient un parfait équilibre.

Draco Malfoy était maintenant responsable du département de la Justice Magique, il avait bien monté depuis toutes ces années. Astoria travaillait dans le même département que lui. Ils avaient toujours réussi à gérer cela, étant donné que c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient vraiment connus. Quant à Scorpius, il était maintenant en seconde année, il avait douze ans. Il avait bien évidemment été réparti à serpentard. Son fils avait un ami en particulier qui les avaient tous les deux surpris, mais ils avaient fini par l'accepter, car que ça leur plaise ou non, le meilleur ami de leur fils était Albus Potter, le second fils de Harry Potter. Draco voyait d'ailleurs Potter au ministère, car ce dernier travaillait à la tête des Aurors. Une chose était certaine, dix-huit ans c'était maintenant écoulé depuis la grande bataille et la vie de tout le monde avait vraiment changé.

 **P-S : Avant de commencer les flashs, j'ai préféré faire comme un "prologue 2" afin de bien éclaircir la situation sur le contexte afin que vous compreniez mieux.**

 _ **A bientôt mes amis sorciers !**_


	3. La nouvelle tant attendue

_Cette scène se passe deux ans après le mariage de Draco et Astoria Malfoy, en 2003 au Manoir Malfoy._

Aujourd'hui était un jour assez particulier pour Astoria, elle avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer à Draco. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés et le jour qu'elle attendait tant était enfin arrivé. Son mari n'était pas à la maison, il était encore au ministère. Elle avait eu une petite journée pour une fois et était rentrée au manoir assez tôt. Elle avait eu le temps de découvrir ce qu'elle voulait tant lui apprendre et de répéter devant le miroir son discours. La jeune femme bougeait dans tous les sens, ne sachant que faire en l'attendant à part se répéter encore et encore la phrase. Elle descendit au salon et se mit à jouer un morceau de piano assez doux pour se calmer. Elle était si joyeuse, mais à la fois si nerveuse. Comment Draco allait-il réagir ? Elle souffla un bon coup et reprit son morceau avec un peu plus d'entrain, étant en fait incapable de tenir un rythme léger. Les minutes passèrent ainsi que les heures et son mari finit par atterrir dans la cheminée. Astoria sursauta légèrement et arrêta son morceau d'un seul coup. Le blond posa sa sacoche sur le canapé et fronça pendant quelques secondes les sourcils. Depuis quand Astoria arrêtait-elle de jouer quand il entrait ? Il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de pencher sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se tourna doucement et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire tout en le saluant d'une petite voix chantante. Sa femme était si radieuse et magnifique. Il était content d'être rentré et de voir ce sourire si réconfortant. Astoria était comme son soleil dans sa vie. Il lui murmura des mots doux en lui demandant comment sa journée s'était passée.

Son coeur fit un léger bond à ce moment-là, c'était le bon moment pour le lui annoncer non ? Elle se leva pour être à la même hauteur que lui et prit les mains de son mari avant de plonger son regard dans ses prunelles bleues-grises. Elle le guida vers la cheminée, là où le blond était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle lui demanda de lui parler de sa journée car elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de tout oublier ce qu'elle allait dire. Il hocha la tête et lui raconta qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à part des réunions avec les autres responsables. Draco sentait chez sa femme une certaine nervosité ou bien un entrain très vif qui l'intriguait un peu tout de même. Il avait l'habitude d'une Astoria assez calme, surtout après une journée de travail, alors il devinait qu'il y avait quelque chose. La jeune femme de son côté s'assit sur le canapé, il fallait lui dire maintenant, alors sans réfléchir, elle sortit très vite :

\- Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

A ce moment-là, le blond la regarda d'un regard assez curieux. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce grave ? Astoria avait-elle quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui dire au travail peut-être ? Il commençait à sentir le stress monter dans son corps. Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, il tentait d'analyser la moindre ses expressions et il comprenait maintenant cette soudaine vivacité chez elle.

\- Il y a quelque chose de grave Astoria ?

Son ton était très sérieux et il se forçait à garder sa voix neutre pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Elle le connaissait pas coeur, alors elle devinait très bien qu'elle venait de l'inquiéter, il fallait le rassurer. Elle baissa alors les yeux et reprit les mains de son mari dans les siennes. Elle releva la tête doucement vers lui et se mordit doucement les lèvres.

\- Draco... non... je voulais te dire que...

Elle continuait de tenir ses mains dans les siennes en lui souriant timidement. Son coeur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine et le rose lui montait aux joues. Cette attente pour le blond était trop difficile, il fallait qu'elle continue ce qu'elle avait commencé. Il se mordit les lèvres nerveusement aussi, il voulait savoir. Il murmura son prénom, presque en suppliant. Elle posa alors une de ses mains sur la joue du blond en tenant bien son contact visuel.

\- Non, il n'y aura plus deux Malfoy dans cette maison mon amour.

Plus deux Malfoy ? Draco regarda sa femme, il voulait parler mais n'y parvenait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Etait-ce ce à quoi il pensait ? Etait-ce enfin vrai ? La réalité ? Après tout ce temps ? Son coeur avait fait un grand bond et ses joues étaient devenues toutes roses. Voyant que Draco était bouche-bée, elle continuait de le regarder avec un sourire et elle prit la main de son mari pour la mettre sur son ventre. Le blond baissa le regard vers l'endroit et la regarda de nouveau. Il avait bien compris.

\- Nous allons avoir un petit Malfoy ?

Il avait enfin parlé et elle hocha la tête, n'arrivant plus à sortir un mot maintenant. Elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier et Draco avait l'impression que toutes les sensations les plus positives de sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré étaient toutes réunies à ce moment-là et elles étaient en train d'éclater. Il tremblait légèrement et prit les mains de sa chère amour dans les siennes. Il souriait et sentait aussi ses yeux picoter. C'était magnifique.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau et Draco passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était encore un peu inquiète mais cela s'évaporait. Elle sentait la chaleur de son mari contre elle et elle le serra encore plus dans ses bras. Elles retira doucement pour le regarder de nouveau. Il s'approcha doucement et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est merveilleux mon amour.

Oui, c'était merveilleux. Ils allaient enfin avoir un enfant tout les deux. Il n'en revenait pas et elle non plus. Draco était heureux et elle aussi. Il dû le répéter une seconde fois à sa femme pour bien lui confirmer car cette dernière s'étai t mise à pleurer de joie en entendant cette phrase de lui. Draco et Astoria Malfoy allaient avoir un bébé.

 **P-S : Et voilà ! je vous l'avait dit qu'il y aurait Astoria ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)**


	4. De retour à nos débuts au ministère

_La scène a lieu au Ministère de la Magie. Astoria vient d'y entrer il y a maintenant une semaine et quant à Draco, cela fait seulement quelques jours qu'il occupe son nouveau poste : responsable du département._

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Astoria travaillait au ministère et elle avait rendez-vous avec le nouveau responsable département de la Justice Magique : Draco Malfoy. Il venait de succéder à l'ancien responsable et voulait voir les nouvelles recrues pour voir de lui-même ce qu'elles valaient. Astoria en faisait partie et elle était assise dans le long couloir sombre qui menait à son bureau et elle sentait l'angoisse monter au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Les gens ressortaient, tous avaient des têtes différentes. Alors que certains abordaient un sourire fier, d'autres traçaient en baissant les yeux pour cacher leur émotions. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle avait connu Draco Malfoy à Poudlard, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été aussi proches que cela. Leurs deux familles se connaissaient évidemment. Lorsque ce fut à son tour, elle reprit sa respiration et détendit ses épaules avant de frapper à la porte. Il allait falloir qu'elle se relaxe, car elle était capable de perdre tout contrôle dans ce genre de situation. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et vit de suite son visage familier. Le jeune homme était assis devant son bureau, il était vêtu d'un costume clair qui lui allait plutôt bien et qui était vraiment différent du noir qu'il portait d'ordinaire à Poudlard.

\- Bonjour M. Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Greengrass. Asseyez-vous.

Sa voix était toujours aussi neutre et distante. Elle obéit immédiatement et posa ses mains sur ses genoux comme une jeune femme modèle en attendant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le blond la regardait avec attention, il la connaissait évidemment. Astoria Greengrass. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé tellement de temps depuis la fin de leur temps à l'école. La guerre était arrivée, Draco n'avait pas fini son année, mais il avait traversé tellement de choses par la suite. Le procès, les accusations, les regards, les mauvaises paroles et il en passait. Il avait appris à reconnaitre les gens qui le jugeaient directement en le voyant. Il y avait cette haine dans leur regard et leurs frissons dans leur corps. Il mettait les gens inconfortables et il ne cherchait même plus à savoir qui autour de lui était comme cela. Il en avait eu assez et tentait de faire abstraction, après tout, il avait réussi par lui-même à avoir cette position. Il espérait qu'il allait être à la hauteur cependant, être le responsable du département le plus prestigieux n'était pas donné à tout le monde et il y avait déjà eu des critiques. Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à un Malfoy ? Certes, il avait été innocenté, il n'avait juste été qu'un garçon sous l'influence de ses parents.

Il demanda alors à Astoria de lui montrer le travail qu'elle avait eu à faire pour lui faire ses preuves. En essayant de ne pas trembler, elle sortit alors le fichier papier de son sac et le posa sur la table. Il le prit et commença à le regarder avec concentration. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de guetter la moindre de ses expressions. Elle sentait le rythme de son cœur ralentir quand elle le voyait hocher la tête, mais elle notait aussi qu'il s'accélérait quand il fronçait les sourcils. Elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle avait passé tellement de temps sur ce travail. Après des minutes qui lui avaient paru une éternité, il releva la tête vers elle et resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, comme s'il cherchait les mots auxquels il n'était pas habitué dire.

\- C'est brillant.

Brillant ? Cette fois-ci, sa respiration s'était coupée en même temps que son cœur. Le responsable du département de la Justice Magique lui-même venait-il de lui dire que son travail était brillant ? Oui et les deux mots résonnaient dans son esprit continuellement. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de se revêtir d'une teinte très rosée. Elle avait du mal à y croire et sa main droite tenait son poignet gauche sous la table pour contrôler son stress. Elle regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux et il eut une petite esquisse dénuée de toute méchanceté, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

\- Oui.

Il commença alors à lui poser des questions sur le comment elle était rentrée ici, comment elle trouvait ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment et comment elle comptait évoluer dans le futur au sein du ministère. Astoria avait de l'ambition et elle n'hésitait pas à l'afficher, mais elle était aussi maligne. Il ne fallait pas trop en faire, car il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente menacé. Elle répondait à la perfection à ses questions et était plus à l'aise qu'au début, laissant sa franchise triompher tout en restant stratège. Le blond trouvait que la jeune femme en face de lui était bel et bien prometteuse et une chose était certaine : il allait la garder et voulait travailler avec elle d'une manière plus directe.

\- Et bien, vous n'allez pas rester longtemps au plus bas de l'échelle. J'ai envie de vous faire une proposition.

Allait-il vraiment faire cela ? Il ne l'avait pas prévu, mais maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, il avait vraiment besoin d'une personne compétente. Astoria ne se doutait pas de la grandeur de la chose et elle le scrutait attentivement.

\- J'aimerais vous intégrer dans mon équipe personnelle.

Son équipe personnelle ? Était-elle en train de rêver ? Lui proposait-il cet honneur ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise. Elle restait bouchée-bée et elle finit par le remercier. Elle était tellement fière et à la fois, elle sentait déjà l'inquiétude arriver. Et si Draco Malfoy s'était trompé ? Et si elle n'était pas compétente ? De son côté, le responsable de la Justice Magique était certain et ne regrettait pas sa demande. Elle allait commencer dès lundi. Il lui fit signer un papier qui allait la mettre à l'épreuve, car oui, elle allait avoir une semaine d'essai, c'était la procédure. Il lui tendit une plume qu'elle prit en tremblant un peu à cause de l'émotion. Il le remarqua, mais n'en fit pas mention. Elle signa son nom en bas de la page après avoir lu toutes les clauses et il finit par hocher la tête. Il le remarqua, mais n'en fit pas mention. Astoria Greengrass lui avait fait très bonne impression.

 **P-S : J'espère que ce flash dans les débuts de nos deux petits Malfoy vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire :)**


	5. Un café ?

_La scène continue, Astoria se remet de la bonne nouvelle que le nouveau responsable du département de la Justice Magique lui a annoncé quelques instants plus tôt._

La brune venait de quitter le bureau de Draco Malfoy qui était maintenant responsable du département de la Justice Magique. Elle tremblait encore d'émotion, le jeune homme venait clairement de lui faire une promotion. Elle marchait à grands pas dans le couloir et finit par aller poser sa tête contre un mur et rire. Le stress retombait et elle sentait la joie l'envahir. Elle était toute seule dans ce couloir désert et elle ne cessait de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. « Brillant » oui, son travail avait été parfait et il l'avait récompensé. Elle se rappelait aussi de la couleur de ses yeux quand il lui avait souri pour lui apprendre cette nouvelle. Ses joues devenaient un peu roses et elle décida d'aller prendre l'air, elle en avait besoin. Elle alla s'installer dans le café d'à côté, car elle avait quand même pas mal de boulot à faire. Astoria choisit une table qui était tout au fond et elle se commanda un thé.

De son côté, le jeune responsable avait pris sa pause et avait choisit la même destination que la jeune femme. Ce serait l'occasion pour lui de quitter son bureau qu'il squattait depuis ce matin. Il commanda un café. Astoria avait sorti un livre, ayant décidé de continuer sa lecture avant la poursuite de dossiers. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de minutes avant qu'elle n'entende une voix bien familière : l'homme dont elle venait de quitter le bureau. Elle l'observait discrètement lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs. Il revint avec son café et alors qu'elle allait replonger dans son livre, Draco Malfoy croisa son regard, il l'avait vu. Elle se mit à rosir et il lui sourit. Elle avait eu la même idée que lui apparemment. Il s'avança alors vers elle. Que faisait-il ? D'ordinaire, il ignorait royalement les gens. Elle le voyait avancer et elle se demandait s'il allait s'asseoir. Il la salua et elle fit de même. Sans même lui demander, il s'assit donc en face d'elle. C'était bien lui, il n'attendait jamais la réponse de la personne, il faisait ce qui lui semblait bon, mais cela ne l'a dérangeait pas à cet instant. Elle regarda vite fait les dossiers avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Il remarqua ce petit coup d'œil et sourit.

\- Le tien n'est pas dedans, si c'est cela que tu te demandes.

Tu ? Venait-il de la tutoyer ? Oui, et puis c'était logique, d'un, ils étaient hors du ministère et de deux, ils avaient seulement un an de différence. Cela faisait que deux semaines qu'il était responsable et elle se demandait comment il s'en sortait, s'il arrivait à tout gérer et à s'habituer à ses nouvelles tâches. Elle rosit et lui sourit.

\- Félicitations pour ton poste, c'est impressionnant.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la flatterie était quelque chose de sensible pour un Malfoy, il y réagissait très bien et Astoria le savait, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait fait, elle était sincère et Draco Malfoy méritait ce genre d'attention. Il avait vécu beaucoup de choses et tout le monde semblait voir qu'il était coupable sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance et surtout, il n'avait été qu'un garçon sous l'influence de ses parents quand il était adolescent, alors non, Astoria ne le blâmait pas. C'était injuste de dire qu'il avait vraiment fait tout ça. Seuls les rageux et ceux qui détestaient les Malfoy sortaient ce genre de propos. Le blond regardait Astoria avec curiosité. Elle était souriante et il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses yeux, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Jouait-elle ? Il devait avouer que ça l'intriguait, mais que ça l'inquiétait aussi. Il avait envie de se méfier, comme à chaque fois, mais elle ne lui avait encore rien fait. Il la remercia et la félicita encore pour sa réussite à elle. C'était grâce à lui, et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient du mal à faire la conversation vu qu'il y avait pas mal de sujets à éviter comme la guerre, les mangemorts, les anciens procès et tout ce qui allait avec, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il lui demandait comment elle avait eu l'idée pour son dossier, car il l'avait trouvé très pertinent et original. Ça changeait vraiment de tout ce qu'il avait vu et elle se mit à lui raconter qu'elle avait juste écouté son instinct. Elle n'avait pas cherché à faire trop scolaire, mais qu'elle avait écouté son imagination. Elle était même surprise que cela ait plu à Draco Malfoy qui pouvait vraiment être carré. Du moins, c'était ce que tout le monde dans le département de la justice magique répétait à la pause-café. Malfoy par ci, Malfoy par là, mais en vérité... personne ne le connaissait.

\- Comment vont tes parents Astoria ?

Elle sourit et lui apprit que tout allait bien. Sa sœur était partie de Londres pour aller en France afin de travailler là-bas avec son nouveau mari. Elle était donc fille unique pour le moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et lui dit qu'il l'avait lu et qu'il l'avait beaucoup aimé. Leur conversation restait très polie, mais au fur et à mesure, les deux arrivaient à plaisanter et à rire ensemble sur des petites anecdotes au travail. Elle appréciait ce moment et se dit que finalement, les choses que l'on entendait sur un Draco Malfoy très froid, n'étaient finalement pas si vraies que cela. Certes, il avait été très officiel dans son bureau, mais ici, c'était différent, il était naturel et elle aimait ça. Le blond de son côté se sentait enfin bien à l'aise avec quelqu'un qui ne lui demandait pas comment il avait osé faire ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, ou bien comment il avait réussi à s'en sortir alors qu'on aurait du sans doute l'enfermer à Askaban. Mais non, Astoria Greengrass n'avait pas du tout abordé la chose et c'était comme si elle avait tout oublié de ça, comme si elle le prenait pour une nouvelle personne. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Par la suite, ils finirent tout deux à se dire qu'ils avaient quand même des dossiers à faire et elle proposa qu'ils restent ici au chaud et au calme au lieu de retourner au ministère à côté. À sa plus grande surprise, il accepta avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha vers son sac et ressortit la pile de dossiers qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle sourit au blond et commença sa lecture et puis ses corrections.

\- A la fin, j'aurais besoin de les signer Astoria, ça tombe bien.

En effet, c'était parfait vu qu'il était en face d'elle. Les heures passèrent, les deux travaillaient efficacement et parfois, elle l'interrompait pour lui donner ceux qu'elle avait finis et il les signait en rajoutant qu'elle était performante. C'était la première fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble - ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment côtoyés à Poudlard - et ils formaient un duo tout à fait efficace.

 **Voilà une nouvelle scène ! :D J'ai décidé d'allonger ce moment, car ils sont mignons aussi quand ils apprennent à se connaitre :) Je continue encore la suite ou bien plus tard ? :)**


	6. Invitation à dîner

Il était tard et Astoria se baladait dans les longs couloirs sombres du Ministère. Ça faisait maintenant à peu près plus de deux mois qu'elle était ici et elle commençait à les connaitre par cœur. Il faisait noir et pourtant, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer sa baguette. Elle se mit même à chantonner. De son côté, le blond avait enfin fini toute sa masse de travail et il sortit pour rentrer chez lui ou bien errer, il ne savait encore où. Il se dépêchait et ne regardait pas vraiment où il marchait alors forcément, il finit par percuter quelque chose. Bien sûr, c'était sa faute mais quand il se reçu du thé brûlant sur sa chemise il ne put s'empêcher de lui crier presque dessus.

\- Non mais vous ne pourriez pas faire attention !

Il releva la tête vers le ou la coupable. Greengrass qui abordait un air à la fois désolé et surpris que ce soit elle qui soit accusée de la faute. Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Il se prenait pour qui ?

\- Pardon ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça, mais bon.

Elle s'approchait déjà de lui avec sa baguette pour sécher sa chemise avec un sort informulé. Elle était maintenant comme neuve et le blond semblait redescendre un peu sur terre. Il était fatigué et il canalisa son énergie pour se calmer. Il finit même par "s'excuser"- enfin ce à quoi des "excuses" ressemblaient pour un Malfoy - à sa manière qui la fit sourire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en rester là, et elle devait avouer que rentrer dans sa maison toute vide ne lui plaisait guère, à vrai dire ça la déprimait. Elle cherchait presque constamment la compagnie. Cela faisait aussi environ deux mois que Draco et elle parlaient de plus en plus. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comme faire continuer la situation, car, il devait l'avouer, Astoria était vraiment à son goût, mais il y avait toujours cette part en lui qui manquait de confiance et qui se méfiait. Des filles qui s'intéressaient à lui, il en avait vu et revu, elles le faisaient juste à cause de son nom et pas pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Cependant, il avait comme l'impression qu'Astoria s'en fichait, car jamais ils ne parlaient du passé ensemble ce qui le mettait vraiment plutôt en confiance. En bref, il se sentait à l'aise avec elle et avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu, mais il le faisait se sentir un peu mieux. Elle se concentrait sur le présent , le futur et l'aspect que chaque personne pouvait offrir à ce moment même dans ce monde. Elle lui sourit en s'excusant elle aussi à sa manière maladroite.

\- Allez, on fait très poufsouffle là Malfoy !

Il éclata de rire et hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec elle. Qu'est qu'il lui prenait d'abord ? Ça faisait aussi des semaines qu'ils restaient trop formels et trop polis entre eux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de passer sa main dans sa chevelure, qu'elle cesse de lui parler aussi gentiment, de rire et de sourire aussi adorablement, car quand elle était dans les parages, il devenait limite « poufsouffle » comme elle l'avait si bien dit, mais parfois, il s'en fichait, personne ne le saurait. Il resta là à la regarder comme ça, dans ce couloir désert. Elle faisait de même, et le manque de conversation à ce moment précis ne semblait déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. Ces derniers temps, il était venu chez elle, car elle n'habitait pas loin et avait continué de travailler sur des dossiers autour d'un thé ou encore d'un repas. Il repartait en la remerciant et en les félicitant d'avoir été si efficaces en quelques heures. Elle aimait ces moments, ils formaient une très bonne paire de travail. Elle était très forte pour analyser vite les dossiers et lui vérifiait pour les faire passer à la ministre de la magie elle même.

\- Un peu de travail ce soir Draco ?

Elle lui posait la question avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et le blond sourit de retour. Il avait pour une fois terminé et il avait vu qu'elle avait fini elle aussi, alors il était amusé de la question. À quoi jouait-elle ? Le truc avec Astoria était qu'un sourire parfois très mesquin prenait place sur son visage et il sentait qu'elle aimait le « provoquer » gentiment. C'était amusant pour elle de voir le visage du jeune homme changer comme ça, il était très perturbé et ça, ce n'était qu'avec elle, à croire qu'elle l'avait cerné presque directement. Alors non, il n'avait pas envie de travailler ce soir, mais désirait s'éclairer lui-même en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il détestait ne pas savoir, être dans l'incertitude l'obsédait alors sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché d'elle un peu plus toujours avec son petit sourire.

\- Peut-être pas.

Que voulait-il dire par ça en souriant de cette manière ? Elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite à cause de lui.

\- Ah oui ?

Le blond ne répondit pas vraiment, il semblait réfléchir.

\- Oui, je pensais que l'on pourrait peut-être se balader dans Londres pour une fois à la place de travailler, histoire de .. se détendre un peu, qu'en penses-tu ?

Son idée était vraiment très bien et c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait de toute manière, reculant toujours le moment où elle allait rentrer dans sa maison totalement vide. Elle accepta de suite et il lui tendit son bras. Elle passa le sien sous celui du blond et ils sortirent du ministère. Ils devaient être les derniers vue l'heure tardive qu'il était. D'ailleurs, elle avait faim, elle n'avait pas encore diné, elle n'avait pas eu le temps.

\- Je te propose que l'on aille en profiter pour manger quelque part aussi, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je ne tiens plus !

Il rit et hocha la tête, il était bien d'accord. Il connaissait un endroit où aller et il l'entraîna avec elle. Ils prenaient quand même le temps de marcher lentement afin de souffler un peu. Sentir le vent frais sur son visage la détendait après avoir passé sa journée penchée sur son bureau dans une pièce bien chauffée. Ils arrivèrent à un petit restaurant bien British et ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce assez tranquille. Un serveur leur apporta les cartes. Sans s'être officiellement invités, ils étaient maintenant prêts à entamer un dîner en tête-à-tête au restaurant. Ils choisirent leurs plats et le blond la faisait sourire en étant bien pointilleux sur tout en demandant ce qu'il y avait dans presque chaque plat. La soirée se passa vraiment bien et ils parlèrent de leur famille. Elle lui parlait de sa sœur Daphné tandis qu'il parvenait à lui raconter des choses sur son enfance. Il avait manifesté sa magie assez tôt, vers l'âge de six ans quand il était en colère et contrarié. Elle lui raconta une histoire qui l'avait fait bien rire. Quand elle était enfant, elle ne supportait pas garder ses vêtements et la magie qu'elle avait en elle faisait qu'elle parvenait à les enlever comme ça. Ses parents en avaient tellement eu marre qu'elle se balade dans la maison sans vêtements qu'un jour, ils avaient fini par lui lancer un sort pour lui lier les mains dès qu'elle tenterait inconsciemment. Ca l'avait bien fait rire car il découvrait une Astoria encore bien rebelle. Par la suite, elle avait grandi et avait enfin prit conscience que ce n'était pas correct et qu'elle ne le faisait plus maintenant. Elle s'était sentie rosir en disant ça, mais parler de ses souvenirs d'enfance la rendaient vraiment à l'aise avec lui. La jeune femme sentait bien que le blond l'écoutait attentivement, il ne s'en fichait pas, car il partageait aussi des expériences. Lors de leurs soirées « travail », ils échangeaient toujours un peu sur leur vie personnelle, mais ce soir, c'était différent. Pas une seule fois, ils ne mentionnèrent le ministère et le temps filait à une vitesse incroyable. Il était très tard quand les désserts arrivèrent et que le blond paya. Il avait insisté d'ailleurs malgré les résistances de la brune. Ils étaient sortis tout heureux de leur soirée et se regardèrent avec un grand sourire quand le moment de se dire au revoir arriva.

\- J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée Astoria, c'était un plaisir.

Elle se sentit rosir et lui répondit que le plaisir était partagé. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se sentit frissonner à son contact et releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bonne nuit Draco.

Ses prunelles bleues-grises regardèrent longuement. Il se sentait vraiment heureux.

\- Bonne nuit Astoria.

 **P-S : Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas le cas dans le prochain.. ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)**


	7. Quand l'envie fait son apparition

_(Attention, cette scène contient un petit lime.)_

Après une excellente soirée au restaurant riche en ondes positives, Astoria était rentrée chez elle toute contente et s'était endormie avec un sourire aux lèvres. De son côté, la nuit fut assez perturbante pour le blond, car il se revit au restaurant. Dans le rêve qu'il faisait, il avait doucement avancé son bras vers l'avant et sa paume s'était posée sur le dessus de sa petite main. Il l'avait ensuite regardé dans les yeux et lui avait sortit qu'elle était magnifique. Il s'était réveillé avec des frissons agréables en lui pour ensuite replonger dans le sommeil en mettant machinalement sa main sous son oreiller.

Il devait être à peu près l'après-midi quand Astoria frappa au bureau de son responsable pour lui déposer un compte-rendu d'une conférence. Debout devant une grande affiche qu'il examinait avec attention, il s'était retourné et l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire en posant ses yeux sur sa tenue. La brune portait une robe bleue marine, fine et très élégante. En bref, elle lui allait à ravir. Elle avait encore cette manie de bouger ses cheveux dans l'air et s'exprimait d'une voix douce avec lui, comme si elle cherchait constamment à le rassurer et l'apaiser. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait à examiner avec attention l'affiche au mur et s'approcha de lui en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il lui répondit qu'il cherchait à reclasser l'ordre de priorité des dossiers et que ce poster était un peu dépassé. C'était plutôt une bonne idée qu'elle approuvait. Le jeune homme ne cessait de la regarder, elle était vraiment très belle. Elle l'attirait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche et il se sentait soudainement assez confiant et assez fort pour faire ce qu'il mourrait d'envie. Il n'écoutait plus les voix de sa raison, dans ce genre de situation, elles n'existaient plus et seul l'instinct triomphait. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite et sourit quand ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. La couleur verte était si belle, si attirante, si fascinante. Oui, fascinante, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Il ne tenait plus, il devait le faire, et tant pis s'il devait s'excuser par la suite, mais il devait savoir... savoir quel effet ça lui ferait. Tout son corps en mourrait d'envie, il sentait le sang se déverser assez vite dans son corps et le commandait d'avancer encore. Sa main se posa sur sa joue pour la caresser du bout des doigts, elle était agréablement tiède et aussi douce que du marbre. Il y avait ces espèces d'étincelles qui dansaient dans les yeux de Draco et l'admirer était un grand plaisir. Il se pencha alors légèrement vers son visage de manière à ce que ses lèvres soient seulement à quelques millimètres des siennes.

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle en était bien incapable. Son cœur s'était comme arrêté, comme s'il était tombé en panne ou qu'il lui manquait une pile pour se remettre en marche. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et il n'eut qu'à avancer un tout petit peu pour que ses lèvres vinrent enfin se poser sur les siennes avec lenteur. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et il commença à les embrasser avec la plus grande des douceurs. Elles avaient un goût sucré qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire tellement il n'en trouvait pas les mots. Son cœur battait très fort tandis que le sien s'était arrêté jusqu'au moment où le blond commençait à bouger un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelque chose venait de se déclencher en elle et elle y répondit avec plus d'entrain. Les lèvres de Draco étaient à la fois douces et fermes. Soudainement prise d'une envie soudaine, elle l'attira encore plus à elle en passant rapidement ses bras autour de son cou. Très sensible au contact, elle répondait très vite au baiser. Elle venait de retirer toute la distance qui les séparait. Il avait chaud, il avait en lui ce désir de la contrôler, de faire plus que sourire pendant cet échange. Il s'avança encore un peu plus et finit par la plaquer brusquement au mur. La respiration d'Astoria se coupa pendant un moment sous la surprise et il reprit son baiser. Sentant les fourmillements la prendre, l'envie était en train de monter dangeureusement dans son corps. Elle le voulait encore plus et elle lui mordillait alors doucement les lèvres. Ce petit geste-là suffit pour déclencher le feu en lui. Il se mit à lui déposer des baisers dans le cou et ses soupirs de satisfaction tournaient bien trop vite en des petits gémissements qu'elle essayait d'étouffer. Oh par Merlin, que c'était bon ! Elle en voulait encore. Elle sentait ses lèvres brûlantes dans son cou et plus il descendait et plus elle avait du mal à se retenir de gémir. Ses bruits de plaisir le comblaient énormément et se sentait perdre le contrôle. Il aimait l'entendre et ne se gêna pas pour continuer.

\- Draco ... Continue...

Elle avait cette manière de murmurer à son oreille son prénom. Elle lui avait sourit et fait un clin d'oeil. Elle en voulait plus. La main du jeune homme se posa sur sa poitrine et continua ses baisers d'une manière de plus en plus sensuelle tandis qu'elle avait penché son cou sur le côté pour lui laisser libre accès. Sa respiration s'était fortement accélérée et son souffle maintenant irrégulier provoquaient chez Draco une folle envie. Il palpait sa poitrine et s'était attaqué de nouveau à ses lèvres. Elle le serrait encore plus contre lui et inversa leur position. C'était maintenant lui qui était plaqué contre le mur de la pièce. Il aimait ça. Oh bordel qu'il aimait ça et encore plus quand ce fut elle qui se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Un gémissement très indécent qui excita la jeune femme s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Astoria... mhm... Astoria... encore... continue...

« Astoria... » fut le mot qu'il prononçait une nouvelle fois tandis que la lumière du jour apparue dans sa chambre. Il avait chaud et se sentit émerger peu à peu. Son cœur battait très vite et il sentait que son corps avait une certaine envie bien forte. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Un rêve. ll venait de rêver d'elle. C'était la première fois. Oui, il venait de rêver qu'il avait envie d'Astoria Greengrass.

 **P-S : Voilà ! :D Alors ? Vous pensiez que ce n'était pas un rêve ?**


	8. Un petit Malfoy (Partie 1)

_De retour au Manoir des Malfoys, huit mois se sont maintenant écoulés depuis qu'Astoria avait annoncé à Draco qu'elle était enceinte d'un petit bébé Malfoy._

Tout au long de la grossesse d'Astoria, Draco avait été très attentif à elle. Il lui avait aussi préparé personnellement ses potions qu'elle prenait tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment de problèmes, tout se passait plutôt bien et le Jour J était maintenant très proche. Elle se souvenait du moment où elle et Draco l'avait annoncé à leur parents. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'ils n'en parleraient pas jusqu'à ce que cela ce voit. Le blond voulait préparer ses parents et Lucius et Narcissa avaient plutôt bien réagi. Même s'ils n'approuvaient pas vraiment ce mariage, ils étaient très ravis à l'idée d'avoir un petit-fils ou une petite fille. Sa femme restait maintenant au manoir toute la journée étant trop fatiguée pour aller travailler, mais pourtant ça lui manquait. Elle se sentait si inutile dans ce grand manoir à ne rien faire du matin jusqu'au soir. Draco insistait bien pour qu'elle se repose et quand le temps lui permettait, il transplanait tous les midis pour aller la voir et veiller à ce que tout aille bien. Elle trouvait ça très attentionné de sa part, mais lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé quand il n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Il y avait les elfes de maisons pour s'occuper de son bien-être pendant son absence, pourtant, il continuait chaque jour.

Le soir, ils parlaient souvent assez longuement de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Être parents les excitaient grandement, mais cela pouvait faire peur aussi. Draco avait en lui cette image de lui et de son futur fils ou de sa fille jouant au Quidditch avec lui.

\- Astoria ?

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et se blottit contre lui. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et l'encouragea à poser sa question.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

Elle lui sourit et se mit a caresser son visage. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient tout faire pour y arriver, après tout, ils étaient de anciens serpentards et arriver à leurs fins avec succès, cela les connaissaient. Il lui rendit son sourire par une petite esquisse adorable. Depuis des semaines, Draco s'était dit qu'il voulait que son enfant soit bien meilleur qu'il ne l'avait été et il ferait tout pour. Il avait confiance en sa femme, c'était elle qui avait su voir la lumière en lui. Les deux mariés avaient aussi passé pas mal de soirées à se proposer des prénoms qu'ils avaient trouvés par hasard au cours de leur journée. Il y a avait souvent eu des rires d'amusement pour certaines trouvailles, des coups de cœurs pour certaines et une totale élimination pour un petit pourcentage des propositions. Alors, ils avaient déjà quelques petites idées et ils étaient évidemment bien d'accord pour suivre la tradition de la famille Malfoy.

Quand le fameux jour arriva, Draco ne se trouvait pas au ministère, mais ils avaient eu la chance d'être en week-end. La jeune femme était en train de jouer du piano pendant que son mari prenait sa douche quand tout à coup, elle avait senti de terribles douleurs dans son ventre. Ses doigts avaient dérapé sur les touches et d'horribles notes avaient raisonné trop fort dans tout le manoir. Hypnotisé par la mélodie que sa femme jouait, le blond n'avait pas compris au moment où le son si doux et entrainant à la fois s'était stoppé. Il s'était dit qu'il devait y avoir un problème, jamais sa femme ne s'arrêtait comme ça et surtout de cette manière. C'était seulement quand elle était énervée, mais ici, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas vu qu'il l'avait vue toute rayonnante. ll s'empressait de sortir et passa une serviette de bain à sa taille avant de descendre assez vite en l'appelant.

La jeune femme fut soulagée à l'instant où elle vit son mari débarquer, il allait sans doute pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Elle était pliée en deux de douleur et n'avait pas osé se relever. Draco s'agenouilla directement en face d'elle et commençait à lui poser des questions sur ses douleurs. Depuis quand et quelle intensité. Elle lui répondit entre deux grimaces que c'était depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il posa une main sur sa joue pour essayer de la calmer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique. Une des plus grandes qualités de son caractère bien étrange était qu'il était capable de rester zen dans n'importe quelle situation concernant le domaine médical. Après tout, il était aussi médicomage. Il fallait qu'elle s'allonge et il passa son bras sous les siens pour l'aider à se lever quand soudainement, l'élément déclencheur arriva. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. Le blond sut de suite ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- D'accord, d'accord.. je t'emmène à St Mangouste ! Tout va bien allez ma chérie.

Elle le regardait d'un air à la fois paniqué, mais aussi tout excité. C'était afin arrivé, elle allait avoir un petit ou une petite Malfoy ! Elle et Draco allaient devenir parents !

\- Oh Draco c'est merveilleux !

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa très vite. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, car même s'il restait calme à l'extérieur, il avait très vite envie qu'on s'occupe de sa femme. Après s'être lancé un sort de séchage et d'habillement il prit la main de cette dernière et sempara de la poudre de cheminette. Voyager comme cela était plus recommandé que de transplaner. Ils atterrirent devant l'endroit voulu. Pour rentrer dans l'hôpital, il fallait parler à un mannequin femme qui portait des faux cils vu que ce lieu était bien caché aux yeux des moldus. Tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un « vite.. ma femme va avoir un bébé.. » La jeune femme se tenait à son mari, elle avait maintenant de plus en plus mal, car les douleurs se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Elle gémit son prénom en étouffant des cris de peine. Une fois que le mannequin se décida à lever ses doigts pour faire signe que c'était bon et ils passèrent tout deux à travers la vitrine du vieux bâtiment rouge. Le blond se rendit de suite à l'accueil avec elle et la dame appela de suite les médicomages qui apparurent quelques secondes après. Ils firent l'éviter Astoria sur un lit et donnèrent des potions à la jeune femme en commençant avec un simple filtre calmant qui agissait sur son cerveau afin de la persuader que la peine n'était pas là. Draco restait avec elle, il était hors de question de la laisser et il voulait participer étant donné qu'il avait les compétences.

\- Donnez-lui de l'essence de Belladone !, fit le blond en essayant de garder son calme.

Les autres médicomages s'exécutèrent, c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire. Ce liquide était bien plus puissant et avait vraiment des vertus pour anesthésier. Il se pencha vers sa femme pour caresser sa joue tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Une des médicomages lui donna de l'essence de Belladone par le biais d'une seringue. Astoria était tellement trop préoccupée par la douleur de son ventre - le philtre calmant n'était pas assez fort pour elle - qu'elle ne cilla pas quand l'aiguille pénétra dans son bras et se détendit quand elle sentait que les effets de l'essence de belladone fonctionnaient déjà.

\- Nous allons avoir un petit Malfoy Dray...

Oui, c'était maintenant pour très bientôt et il avait tellement de mal à réaliser, mais en était si heureux, cependant pour le moment, sa mission était de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Tout arriva par la suite très très vite. C'était même pour maintenant et le petit Malfoy allait arriver maintenant. Elle le regarda et murmura qu'elle était prête.

C'était fini. Le petit bébé venait d'arriver et il pleurait. Astoria était à bout de souffle et était toute trempée de sueur. Le cœur de Draco battait encore très vite. Sa femme avait tenu le coup, elle avait été très forte et le bébé hurlant montrait qu'il était en très bonne santé. C'était la médicomage qui avait eu en premier le bébé dans les bras et l'avait tendue avec un grand sourire au blond. Il regardait son enfant avec fierté et s'approcha de sa femme.

\- C'est un petit Malfoy Astoria !

Un petit ? Avait-il dit un petit ? Son sourire s'illumina encore plus, elle venait de mettre au monde un petit garçon. Elle tendait déjà les bras pour pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras dans lesquels son mari lui déposa le petit. Elle sentit les larmes monter et qui finirent par couler sur ses joues la seconde d'après. Elle était si soulagée et tellement heureuse. Draco avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il était près de la femme qu'il aimait et regardait son fils avec fierté. Astoria regardait le bébé avec tant de tendresse et ses prunelles se dirigèrent vers Draco et un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire, alors il décida de le dire en même temps.

\- Scorpius.

Fin de la partie 1.

 **P-S : TADAAAAAA!**


	9. Un petit Malfoy (Partie 2)

_La scène se passe à l'hôpital de St Mangouste._

Le petit bébé se calma et arrêta peu à peu de pleurer. Les deux parents étaient émerveillés par ce petit. Draco s'était assis sur le lit en passent son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Il avait posé sa tête confortablement sur elle et souriait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était si mignon et avait déjà des petits cheveux blonds aussi clairs que son père. Il observa les yeux de Scorpius avec attention et se mit à sourire.

\- Il a tes yeux Astoria, c'est magnifique.

La médicomage nota le nom du nouveau-né et laissa un peu les deux mariés passer du temps avec leur bébé avant qu'elle ne l'emporte pour s'en occuper dans une salle exprès. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était ce moment-là. Elle appréciait tellement de voir les jeunes couples émerveillés et en amour. Ils restèrent pendant de longues minutes nageant dans le bonheur et ce fut comme cela pendant toutes les années où le petit Malfoy grandissait. Astoria était la première pour câliner son petit garçon tandis que Draco aimait bien l'éveiller à toute activité qui requérait de l'énergie. Les deux se complétaient et Scorpius grandit dans une ambiance bien plus détendue que celle que Draco avait connu plus jeune. Scorpius était un enfant assez calme et créatif. Il était de l'autre côté toujours assez expressif et têtu, il tenait à la fois de sa mère et de son père. Son côté rêveur devenait de plus en plus développé au fil des années. Le nombre d'heures qu'il passait à la bibliothèque à l'étage en compagnie de sa mère était assez conséquent et les deux avaient toujours eu une complicité que même Draco ne pouvait pas décrire. Il s'entendait bien avec son fils, il n'y avait pas de doute. Les deux hommes appréciaient jouer au Quidditch et il n'était pas rare qu'un petit blondinet s'accroche à la jambe de son père quand ce dernier faisait des potions à l'étage.

Le jour où il allait rentrer à Poudlard était très vite arrivé et les deux parents savaient maintenant que l'enfance de leur fils touchait à sa fin. Ce fut avec fierté qu'ils emmenèrent Scorpius sur la voie 9 3/4. Il avait été émerveillé par le passage entre les deux murs. Sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras très fort avant que le train parte. Draco était certain que son fils allait être à la hauteur et l'avait salué en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il avait revu Potter et les deux hommes s'étaient adressé un bref salut poli de loin. C'était aussi la première rentrée de son second fils, Albus Potter et il était loin de se douter qu'il allait devenir le meilleur ami de son fils. À onze heures piles, la cloche du train retentit et ils adressèrent de grands signes de mains au petit garçon qui n'était plus si petit maintenant. Quand le train démarra et qu'il s'éloigna peu à peu, la brune se rapprocha de son mari pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

\- Notre fils va à Poudlard, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante remplie d'émotions.

Draco la serra un peu plus fort contre elle et lui chuchota que tout allait bien aller.

\- Tu te souviens du premier noël avec Scorp ?

Elle avait levé la tête vers lui et un sourire adorable s'affolait sur son visage. Le blond lui sourit de retour et hocha la tête, oui, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

Il neigeait dehors et l'extérieur du manoir était maintenant tout blanc. Astoria tenait dans les bras un petit garçon blond avec de grands yeux brillants. Il ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à Draco. Elle était en train de lui chanter une petite berceuse que l'on apprenait à tous les enfants de sorciers en le berçant. Draco regardait la scène avec un sourire rêveur et s'approcha vers sa femme pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille afin d'observer le petit. Devant eux, se tenait un grand sapin qui était tout décoré, mais après quelques secondes d'observation, il remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose. En effet, le sommet était tout vide. Il se dirigea vers la boite en carton qui était encore sur le canapé et en sortit ce qu'il cherchait : une étoile toute scintillante et revint vers sa femme.

\- Cette étoile est vraiment importante, elle représente notre famille.

Il se sentait vraiment heureux, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient un noël à trois. Il regarda sa femme en dirigeant son regard vers l'étoile et elle comprit presque aussitôt. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et les deux tendirent leur bras vers le sommet du sapin pour y mettre l'étoile en la montrant à Scorpius. Le petit fut réceptif et attiré par sa couleur brillante, il essayait de l'attraper tandis que ses parents la positionnait. Ils s'écartèrent et l'observèrent longuement et le petit garçon dans les bras d'Astoria se mit à sourire en riant.

\- Tu es notre étoile mon fils, et l'année prochaine tu pourras la mettre sur le sapin, lui promit Draco.

La promesse fut tenue, car en effet le noël qui suivit ainsi que tous les autres, le blondinet - à l'aide de son père et de sa mère qui le hissait jusqu'au sommet en le tenant dans leur bras - la mettait en déclarant que noël était enfin là.

 **P-S : Merci de m'avoir lue :) Pour le prochain flashback, je vais sûrement être de retour au ministère avec nos deux amoureux qui tombent en amour peu à peu ;)**


	10. L'incident du paquet dangereux(Partie 1)

_De retour au Ministère de la Magie, Draco se prépare pour aller travailler en ne cessant de repenser au rêve bien sensuel qu'il vient de faire à propos d'Astoria._

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait rêvé de ça et le blond s'était réveillé très vite totalement alerté. Il retira son débardeur qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce et passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure qu'il décoiffait encore plus au passage. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à hanter ses rêves ? Tout troublé, il n'eut que le choix de se préparer en vitesse en voyant l'heure qui défilait à vitesse grand V et avala un thé avant de se rendre au ministère. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il ferma la porte de son bureau et regarda la pile de dossiers qu'on avait posée. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, la journée allait défiler encore trop vite et il se demandait s'il allait parvenir à se concentrer pour être efficace comme il le désirait.

Astoria était, quant à elle, arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait mis toutes ses affaires sur le dos de sa chaise et avait remarqué un étrange paquet de posé devant ses dossiers si bien qu'elle fût immédiatement intriguée par ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Le courrier était en avance, un peu trop même, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Elle le prit dans ses mains et commença à le déballer. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait, car l'emballage était bien fixé. Cependant, au moment où elle l'ouvrait, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir l'objet, car quelque chose gicla sur son visage. Elle fit un bond en arrière en le lâchant et cria aussitôt quand elle sentit la chaleur se transformer en brûlure sur sa peau. Elle porta de suite ses mains à son visage et fut terrifiée au moment où elle se rendit compte que ça avait le même effet sur ses mains. Néanmoins, le supplice était de courte durée, car c'était comme si la sensation ne durait qu'un petit instant, car déjà, son visage refroidissait et tout s'estompait aussi vite que le mal avait surgi.

Elle s'empressa d'attraper sa baguette magique devant elle et se leva pour aller se regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la surprise. Son visage était tout à fait ordinaire et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de brûlure, comment cela était-il possible ? Elle se sentait pourtant différente, comme lourde à l'intérieur. Elle décida de se rasseoir pour se remettre les idées en place et se remit bientôt au travail avec l'espoir d'oublier son mal-être. Elle fit cela pendant environ une heure avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait aller porter des dossiers au bureau de Draco Malfoy. Elle bondit de son siège et un tournis la prit. La jeune femme se rattrapa au meuble et fit apparaitre un verre d'eau fraiche qu'elle bu d'une seule traite avant de reprendre son courage à deux mains. Elle se dirigea dans le long couloir et finit par frapper à sa porte. Le blond la laissa entrer et elle remarqua son expression étrange. Sa présence n'était-elle pas désirée ? En vérité, Draco était encore plus perturbé, car il ne cessait de repenser au rêve et à son aspect aussi sensuel. C'était si inhabituel. Néanmoins curieux de savoir ce qu'elle désirait, il la laissa s'installer en faisant en sorte de ne rien montrer et remarqua tout de même un truc étrange chez elle : elle marchait assez lentement. Était-elle fatiguée ?

Astoria posa ses dossiers sur le bureau et il les prit en souriant poliment. Astoria se demandait ce qui était en train de produire dans son corps ? Elle souffla intérieurement et tentait de se relaxer en se concentrant sur des choses positives, mais cela n'allait pas mieux quand elle entendit le blond qui était en train de lui apprendre une nouvelle qui n'annonçait rien de bon. En effet, il n'avait pas été long à parcourir les quelques pages et y avait trouvé une erreur. Il lui fit savoir que ce n'était pas très normal et la jeune femme s'assit en s'en excusant platement, elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Elle ignorait si c'était la nervosité ou si c'était son mal qui grandissait, mais Draco continuait de la fixer. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, car elle se sentait de plus en plus étrange. Elle ne voulait pas rester longtemps ici. Draco était quant à lui surpris, car l'erreur n'était pas digne d'être commise par elle, mais plutôt par une débutante. C'était ce qu'elle était en réalité, mais pas dans sa tête. Elle avait déjà fait ses preuves ce qui poussa à lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle hocha la tête en lui promettant de faire très attention à l'avenir. Elle se releva en disant qu'elle allait reprendre son travail étant donné qu'elle en avait toute une pile à examiner, mais à ce moment-là, sa main sentie le besoin urgent de se poser sur le bord du bureau avec rapidité. Le cœur de Draco fit un bond en voyant la scène. La jeune femme était à présent penchée et elle semblait mal en point. Avait-il été trop dur avec elle ? Pourtant non, il s'était même montré calme pour une fois.

\- Astoria ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas et qu'elle s'était maintenant glissée sur le sol, Draco se leva et s'accroupit devant elle en lui prenant les mains.

\- Astoria que t'arrive-t-il ? Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Le jeune homme s'y connaissait qu'un petit peu dans le domaine grâce à ses potions, mais c'était tout. Il n'était pas médicomage - même s'il avait une folle envie de tenter une formation quand il serait un peu plus habitué à son nouveau travail- . Astoria avait la tête qui la tournait violemment et elle tentait de s'accrocher aux mains chaudes de Draco pour ne pas tomber. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique.

\- J'ai... mon bureau... ouvert un..

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et son corps commençait à trembler ce qui alertait de plus en plus Draco qui attrapa sa baguette magique.

\- Un quoi Astoria, dis-moi ?

Elle commençait à respirer très mal, c'était comme si on était en train de lui compresser la poitrine. Elle grimaçait et se mit à gémir en passant ses bras autour de son ventre. Il se sentait totalement impuissant et détestait ce sentiment. Il aurait voulu savoir les gestes, mais rien ne lui venait. Si seulement il était médicomage bon sang !

\- Un .. un paquet Draco.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage.

-Ça m'a brûlé, mais ça a disparu.

Elle se sentait désormais nauséeuse et ses membres tremblaient de plus en plus. Draco passa son bras à sa taille pour la relever. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite !

\- Je t'emmène à st Mangouste. Ça doit être un produit très dangereux.. Il faut vite voir ça !

Il était de plus en plus inquiet, qui aurait pu livrer un tel paquet à Astoria ? Elle s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle put à Draco qui transplana en vitesse après avoir visualisé le lieu. En quelques secondes, elle sentit tout son corps exploser et ils atterrirent devant un grand bâtiment rouge. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut simplement un mélange de tous les lieux. Au moment où il allait lui demander si ca allait, il se rendit compte qu'Astoria s'était évanouie.

 **Et voilà ! Petit bouleversement hihi ! Merci de m'avoir lue :) Dites moi vos avis en commentaires ;)**


	11. L'incident du paquet dangereux(Partie 2)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc1336180d650b3894b047af571c4a4e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Les deux jeunes gens sont arrivés à St Mangouste. La scène est tendue et l'angoisse est clairement palpable. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a93a89c0c52659d21a4884a43ed948"Le blond était presque en train de paniquer en voyant qu'Astoria ne lui répondait plus. Il s'était aussitôt dirigé vers l'accueil pour expliquer brièvement la situation. À peine que Draco eut fini de parler, la femme de l'accueil contacta des médicomages qui transplanèrent devant lui. Ils prirent immédiatement Astoria de ses bras et la firent l'éviter. Un des trois demanda alors au jeune homme de les suivre. Ils lui firent comprendre qu'ils allaient se rendre au cinquième étage, le département qui traitait les accidents liés aux potions. Une fois arrivé là-haut, il dut de nouveau raconter ce qu'il savait et il donnait tous les détails possible en espérant que cela allait aider sa collègue. Il parlait très rapidement, car c'était difficile pour lui de rester calme. Un des médicomages avait pendant ce temps déposé la jeune femme sur un lit et avait pointé sa baguette vers elle. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent quand il vit un grand filet jauni-orangée apparaitre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cdb7f6e1583a942c2662d030cfaeeeb"- Vous faites quoi là ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="445e7f4f07f9a4f7aabbcc94f6dd343f"Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche et poser cette question, c'était plus fort que lui, il était inquiet et n'y connaissait franchement pas grand chose en médicomagie. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82cbeb2b1cdce73a4d7e63aec48598c"- C'est un sort d'analyse Monsieur Malfoy, je voudrais voir par quelle sorte de potion votre amie a été touchée et jusqu'à quel stade son corps est affecté. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="493fe164f61e87a2c8816966e6402270"Il dut s'asseoir sur une chaise que le médicomage lui montrait. Il observait la scène se dérouler devant lui en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : Astoria s'était évanouie et elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79b180d9337a323a8f6754848ddbef21"- Mais vous n'allez pas la réanimer ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91f11ed45569f0ae0d3945285aacaa87"Apparemment, ça allait être pour plus tard, car ils évoquaient déjà plusieurs hypothèses. Il avait du mal à comprendre, car ils s'exprimaient vite et dans des termes qu'il ne captait pas toujours. Cela ne faisait que le faire languir d'avantage et c'était une véritable torture. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-elle s'en sortir ? Ce suspens lui semblait interminable et cruel. Le filtre jaune devenait alors un peu plus orange et il n'eut pas de difficulté à comprendre que ce n'était pas très bon signe aux vues de leurs réactions. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud si bien que ses mains vinrent de suite tirer sur sa cravate qu'il déserrait avec nervosité. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se retrouverait ici de si bonne heure surtout avec elle. Il se demandait de plus en plus qui aurait été assez stupide pour envoyer un tel paquet à Astoria. Les médicomages s'activèrent et il reconnut des potions. Ils étaient en train de tester des antidotes sur elle tandis qu'un autre s'apprêtait à lui donner un liquide bleu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4ee388f6a97fa72c1868b83d22e06a9"- Du filtre de paix ?, demanda Draco quand il reconnut la couleur du ciel. Pourquoi vous lui en donner, elle dort déjà. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0063b654e738f30599da4660afb41a48"- Oui, du filtre de paix, c'est exact, mais... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="596fe322351ad0d655e95407e587e4f0"Ils furent interrompus, car la jeune femme venait d'émerger en paniquant. La voyant se redresser un peu trop brusquement, Draco se leva aussitôt, il voulait la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. Les médicomages la forcèrent à se rallonger en lui expliquant qu'elle allait aller bien et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux la peur. Elle regardait Draco et ce dernier hocha la tête comme s'il confirmait les dires des médecins. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92ade8b8d01fec1fdde181eaeaf6177b"- Je suis là Astoria, tout va bien aller. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c160bab435594a518e51b047dff4d4"Il avait fait en sorte que sa voix ne flanche pas, car il voulait vraiment la convaincre, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien justement. Elle se tenait en effet le ventre comme si le poison se déversait dans tout son corps. Astoria se mit à gémir, elle avait mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'on était en train de la brûler au fer rouge et il pouvait apercevoir des larmes perler à ses yeux. Draco avait mal au cœur en entendant ses plaintes. Il vit d'ailleurs le filet devenir passer du orange clair au orange foncé voir au rouge. Le médicomage se pencha vers elle, il allait lui donner du filtre de paix en lui expliquant que c'était nécessaire, car éveillée, elle bougeait et ça accélérait le processus dans le mauvais sens. Elle n'eut que le choix d'accepter et but la fiole bleue qui la poussait à refermer les yeux. Les deux autres se regardaient, prenaient des notes très rapidement, rayaient des choses puis en entouraient certaines. Cela en donnait presque le tournis à Draco. Les minutes furent très longues pour le blond, il avait envie de savoir et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il entendait des noms de potions qui le firent paniquer, car ils les connaissaient et elles étaient très dangereuses. Il avait envie de se jeter sur eux et de leur crier dessus pour qu'ils lui révèlent de suite ce que c'était. Toute cette folie était bien évidemment dans sa tête et il restait assis sur sa chaise avec ses genoux qui tremblaient. Le verdict finit par arriver quand le médicomage avait trouvé la potion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32cd3185ef51c676182147061ef65f67"- C'est un poison rare, ce paquet que votre amie a reçu était une sorte de magie bien avancée, c'est certain. Nous allons lui administrer un antidote, mais elle devra se reposer pendant quelques heures. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfc17b07cd0b5172d797a20d651b9834"Ils mélangèrent plusieurs produits et le mirent dans une seringue. Elle était si longue que Draco en avait limite la tête qui tournait de nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et elle devait le recevoir plus vite que part voie orale. Draco avait posé sa main sur celle de la jeune femme tandis qu'un des médicomages lui injectait le produit dans le bras. Pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure, il était soulagé qu'elle soit endormie. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la couleur du filtre, ils attendaient que le produit fasse effet et que la couleur violette - le stade normal - revienne. C'est ce qu'il se passa au bout de quelques minutes que Draco avait trouvé si longues. Il était à présent déterminé à trouver le coupable maintenant qu'elle était tirée d'affaire et pour cela il devait se rendre dans le bureau d'Astoria. Il se pencha vers elle, toujours endormie et la regarda avec attention. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5f669170c1d4085c88d7fe4d04b5e23"- Je reviens d'accord ? N'aie pas peur, tu es sauvée maintenant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170f34ad726e6a3f86a67b0588670687"Draco n'avait pas l'habitude d'être comme cela, mais il était bouleversé par toute cette histoire et ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui l'attendait. Il transplana directement et se retrouva en face du bureau. Rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours des dossiers empilés et un emballage étrange qui semblait avoir été jeté avec précipitation. Il le fit léviter, car il n'allait pas le toucher, c'était trop dangereux. Il l'observait alors avec attention et le retourna d'un coup de baguette. Sur le côté du paquet, on pouvait y apercevoir une écriture très fine. Il plissa les yeux et regardait, toujours en se tenait quand même à distance, et ce, quel vit d'écrit à l'encre noire le laissa bouche-bée. Le paquet n'était pas destiné à Astoria Greengrass mais.. à Draco Malfoy. /p 


	12. Petit retour en enfance

**Bonjour à tous ! Le flash d'aujourd'hui sera assez spécial et inspiré de rps que j'ai fais. En effet, vous aller découvrir un autre Draco ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire à la fin si vous avez apprécié ! Ce flash est aussi plus long, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux parties, et après je me suis dit, non, c'est pas grave, let's go !**

 _La scène se passe dans le bureau d'Astoria, et Draco a découvert que le paquet lui était destiné._

Tandis qu'il était dans le bureau et qu'il continuait d'examiner le paquet en essayant de voir s'il y avait un mot, il fut très surpris de voir une petite note dépasser. Jusque-là, il n'avait rien vu. Il la fit léviter et commença à la lire.

« Laisse Astoria tranquille sale mangemort. »

Draco ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir sur le bureau et de la relire encore une fois. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir à ce stade, au point de lui envoyer ça et d'avoir deviné que quelque chose naissait entre lui et la jeune femme ? Il fallait qu'il mène l'enquête, mais il n'était pas sûr de trouver le coupable. Il imaginait la personne de sexe masculin, comme si Astoria avait un prétendant secret et la chose lui déplut fortement. Il avait envie de déchirer la note. « Sale mangemort » Après tout, c'était ce qu'il était un mangemort.. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers sa marque et il grimaçait. Comment Astoria pouvait-elle l'apprécier lui, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait fait ? Elle ne semblait voir que le positif en lui, comme si elle ignorait le négatif. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qui c'était, pas comme ça. Cela provoquerait la panique au ministère avec cet objet, alors il décida de le garder. S'il le faisait analyser par le département responsable pour, ils allaient avoir des doutes sur lui, déjà que beaucoup ici le regardaient de travers, alors il n'en était pas question. Il transplana chez lui et le cacha sous la trappe du salon, là où son père gardait les objets de ce genre autrefois. Anxieux, il décida de retourner à St Mangouste pour tenter de sortir tout ça de son esprit. Il voulait rester près de la jeune femme. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, elle dormait, ce qui le fit sourire, car elle avait l'air en paix. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main. Il regardait autour de lui et se mit à divaguer.. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se mit à repenser à des moments où il était petit, et se rappela d'une fois en particulier. Cela le fit d'ailleurs sourire, car il avait toujours cette petite anxiété aujourd'hui, même si elle s'était arrangée.

 _La scène se passe en 1987, Draco Malfoy est âgé de sept ans._

Le blondinet était assis sur le canapé en train de jouer avec l'échiquier de son père qui était posé sur la table. Il s'était amusé à déplacer un peu les pièces. Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu'il était tout seul dans ce salon, car il était réveillé contrairement à sa mère. Mais cette dernière ne tardait pas à arriver, car au moment où il entendit des pas dans l'escalier le petit s'empressa de reposer les pièces sur le plateau en essayant de les remettre à peu près bien comme il les avait trouvées. Il en avait encore une dans les mains quand sa mère s'accroupit derrière lui et prit doucement la pièce qu'il avait cachée dans son dos. Elle relevait la tête vers lui, un air calme s'affichait sur son visage.

\- Tu as de la chance que ton père ne te voit pas avec ça, il y tient beaucoup. Tu as bien dormi ?

Les mots de sa mère l'avait fait légèrement rosir, surtout quand elle avait prit le soin de mentionner son père. ll hocha la tête en guise de oui. Ils allèrent ensuite tout les deux déjeuner dans la cuisine, les elfes avait déjà tout préparé. Le petit blondinet se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui, mais sa mère avait déjà un programme bien précis qu'elle allait bien se garder de ne pas en parler à son fils à ce stade-là de la journée. Elle avait pris un rendez-vous avec une médicomage pour une visite de contrôle afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Draco. Cependant, elle savait très bien que son fils avait une peur bleue des examens de ce type alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'effrayant, par conséquent elle appréhendait un peu sa réaction quand ils y seraient.

\- Nous sortons ce matin, vas t'habiller.

Le petit monta dans sa chambre pour aller se vêtir. Il enfila tout d'abord une chemise puis un pantalon. Il sortit des chaussettes du premier tiroir et les posa sur le sol. Il n'aimait pas la couleur et avait envie de les rendre noires, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il parvenait à faire des choses étranges dans les moments où il s'y attendait le moins, mais là, ça ne venait pas. Il les enfila et mit ses chaussures avant de descendre. Sa mère était déjà prête.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, que faisais-tu ?

Il la regarda avec un petit air contrarié.

\- J'essayais des trucs.

\- Quel genre de trucs ?, demanda-elle curieuse.

\- Je voulais changer la couleur de mes chaussettes.. j'ai pas réussi..

Narcissa sourit automatiquement en entendant ça.

\- Tu y arriveras très bien dans quelques années, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Prends ton manteau.

Il espérait faire encore bien mieux que pouvoir changer la couleur de ses chaussettes et il sautilla pour attraper son manteau sauf qu'il était trop petit pour l'atteindre. Cela l'énerva encore plus qu'il n'était déjà contrarié, si bien que le porte- manteau se mit à rétrécir. Draco pouvait maintenant attraper son manteau et un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur son visage. Narcissa eut un petit rire amusé et ce regard fier à la fois.

\- La patience c'est bien aussi mon fils ! Allez, en route !

Elle l'aida à boutonner le dernier bouton de son manteau et sortit. Le petit passa son bras sous celui de sa mère et ferma les yeux, prêt pour transplaner. Il se laissait emporter dans le tourbillon et il se retrouva dans une longue rue. Narcissa avait transplané dans la rue la plus proche du médecin afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons trop tôt. Le petit pouvait y voir tout un tas de boutiques telles des magasins de bonbons , des salons de thé ou encore des boulangeries. Il la suivait alors qu'elle commençait déjà à marcher, toujours sa petite main dans la sienne. Tandis que sa mère était anxieuse, il était lui plus occupé à regarder de la tête aux pieds les passants au lieu de se préoccuper de là où ils allaient. Il aimait bien regarder la tenue des gens et s'en faire sa petite opinion afin de décider si la personne avait une tête de sang-pur ou pas. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans le quartier médical et elle continuait de les emmener vers le cabinet de la médicomage. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, il y avait moins de boutiques et moins de gens à regarder alors il reportait son attention sur le lieu qu'il commençait un peu à reconnaître si bien qu'il sentit le besoin de demander à sa mère où ils allaient. Il sentit son coeur faire un horrible bond quand il entendit lui répondre qu'il allait chez la médicomage faire une visite de contrôle. Narcissa serra un peu plus la main de Draco et ce dernier l'avait noté. Un air de panique passa sur son visage et le blondinet regarda sa mère, il y avait dans son regard tout un tas d'émotions. Il se sentait trahi, car elle ne lui avait caché et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

\- Car je savais que tu allais mal réagir Draco.

Il essayait maintenant de desserrer sa main de la sienne, il n'avait pas envie de rester là. Narcissa sentit l'inquiétude de son fils et elle s'en attrista, mais c'était bien nécessaire. Elle tentait de la rassurer en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien et que c'était une simple visite de routine. C'était toujours ce que disait les adultes, mais il ne faisait pas confiance, il avait une peur bleue des médicomages. Il avait tellement envie de sortir et de ne pas y aller. Elle ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle d'attente et elle tendit sa main vers la chevelure du blond pour la caresser un peu, mais ce dernier l'esquiva. Il était contrarié, en vérité, il en voulait terriblement à sa mère. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à attendre, car déjà une porte s'ouvrit et la médicomage prononça le nom Malfoy. Le regard de Draco passait sans arrêt de sa mère à la médicomage, sa mère lui avait prit la main pour le faire venir. Elle lui dit d'une voix douce de le suivre, mais il émit une légère résistance dans sa main si bien qu'elle le répétait une seconde fois plus fermement. Elle s'en voulait un peu, mais il fallait bien qu'il vienne. Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet et la médicomage referma la porte. Il se retrouvait dans une salle, tout était trop calme et le petit blond sentait de plus en plus l'anxiété montrer en lui, encore plus lorsqu'elle le fit asseoir sur la table d'examen et qu'elle lui demanda de déboutonner sa chemise. Elle l'examina pendant quelques minutes par toutes les étapes nécessaires en pointant à chaque fois sa baguette magique sur lui puis le fit lever pour prendre sa taille toujours avec sa baguette. Il avait une taille normale pour son âge, pareil pour le poids. Elle le fit rasseoir tandis que sa mère lui souriait pour le rassurer tandis que la médicomage de dos, préparait quelque chose sans qu'il puisse le voir. Draco regardait sa mère et il commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Je veux y aller maintenant mère..

La médicomage se retourna, une seringue à la main en s'approchant du petit, mais le blondinet vit que la médicomage avait une grande aiguille dans sa main. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler et il se mit à paniquer en faisant un petit bond de la table pour s'échapper. La médicomage tentait de la rassurer tandis que sa mère le regardait d'un air qui se voulait tout aussi rassurant. Ça énervait Draco car les adultes qui lui disaient de ne pas s'inquiéter, c'était toujours pareil.

\- Je veux pas, je suis pas malade, j'en ai pas besoin, je veux pas ! , se lamenta le blond.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît.. après je te promets que nous irons au magasin de Quidditch.

Il s'était maintenant réfugié dans les bras de sa mère en continuant de dire qu'il n'était pas malade et qu'il ne voulait pas. Narcissa regarda la médicomage d'un air désolé et reporta son attention vers son fils qui n'était pas très courageux à ce moment-là. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et lui expliquant que c'était pour pas qu'il ait des maladies magiques graves, en bref, il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Il avait agrippé son bras plutôt fort et il était prêt à pleurer. Elle se mit à genoux pour être au niveau de son fils et le regarda dans les yeux en lui demandant de prendre une grande inspiration. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, il voulait sortit d'ici.

\- Je veux sortir, je veux sortir !, gémit-il.

\- Dès que ce sera fini, allez soit courageux.

Il resserra ses bras autour de son cou et passa ses jambes à la taille de sa mère. Narcissa se leva et porta son fils sur la table toujours en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle lui prit doucement la main en entremêlant leurs doigts. La médicomage s'approcha doucement de son épaule gauche et enfonça doucement l'aiguille dans sa peau. À ce moment-là, il éclata en sanglots et sa mère eut le réflexe de poser ses deux mains sur ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne bouge trop. En quelques secondes, c'était déjà fini, mais Draco était déjà en train de piquer une petite crise sans doute plus à cause de son état anxieux accumulé qu'autre chose.

\- Calme-toi..

Elle caressait sa main doucement. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour contrôler ses émotions et répétait entre deux sanglots qu'il voulait partir. Il tapait doucement sur l'épaule de sa mère en signe d'impatience et elle le réprimanda en le regardant plutôt sèchement cette fois-ci. Ils sortirent quelques minutes après avoir payé et qu'il soit rhabillé puis elle le déposa au sol. Il tira sa mère vers la sortie. Elle s'excusait, mais répétait que cela avait été nécessaire et que c'était fini. Elle lui séchait ses larmes avec un mouchoir en tissu. Il lui reprochait de nouveau de ne pas lui avoir dit.

\- Je sais mon chéri, mais... Je savais que ce serait pire si je le disais. Allez, viens maintenant allons au magasin de Quidditch.

Elle sentait un peu de culpabilité en elle, mais gardait un petit sourire serein. Il ne comptait pas lui pardonner si facilement. Il la suivit donc en silence et quand ils arrivèrent au magasin, il se précipita vers la vitrine des nouveautés. Il y avait un tas d'enfants qui s'exclamaient autour du nouveau Nimbus 1987.

« Oh oui moi plus tard, je serais dans une grande équipe de Quidditch et je gagnerais la coupe du monde ! «

« Oh et bien moi, mon papa, il m'a dit qu'il jouerait avec moi ce soir ! »

« Ah bah moi, j'ai commencé apprendre et c'est génial ! »

Draco les regardait alors avec un petit sourire et il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de dire un truc, même si ce n'était pas spécialement vrai.

\- Et bien moi mon père ma dis que j'étais encore meilleur que lui. Je serais attrapeur.

Ce qui était incroyable avec lui, c'était qu'il l'avait sorti d'un ton absolument posé par rapport aux autres qui étaient tous excités et tous l'avait écouté avec des yeux grands ouverts impressionnés. Par la suite, il se dirigea vers un autre rayon. Contrairement aux autres enfants Draco se contentait de regarder et pas de toucher même s'il en mourait d'envie. Beaucoup couraient dans le magasin alors que lui prenait calmement son temps. Il y avait des tenues complètes de Quidditch très bien et un autre garçon vint derrière lui.

\- Tu es Malfoy toi c'est ça?

À l'entente de son nom, Draco se retourna et l'examina de haut en bas comme s'il l'évaluait avant de parler.

\- Exactement, et toi, tu es ?

Le petit lui répondit et le nom ne lui évoquait rien du tout.

\- Je ne connais pas.

Le garçon devant lui semblait un peu déçu, mais commença à dire que sa mère qui était une moldue aimait bien le regarder jouer avec son père et qu'il aurait à Noel une tenue complète. Draco avait noté le détail dans sa tête et cela fit aussitôt tilt. Il avait un sang que ses parents à lui n'auraient pas apprécié.

\- Et bien moi, j'en ai déjà une chez moi. Toute neuve, dernier modèle, dit-il en montrant la tenue de Quidditch dans le rayon. Et je doute que ta mère s'y connaisse en Quidditch.. mais bon..

Draco se mit à lui sourire très faussement et attrapa une balle pour la tendre au garçon.

\- Tiens, c'est la meilleure celle-là, dernier modèle aussi.

Narcissa discutait avec un vendeur et avait prit une grande boite. Elle vit alors son fils parler avec un autre garçon et elle se mit à écouter discrètement la conversation. Draco lui avait alors donné le ballon en lui plaquant dans les bras. Il le regardait maintenant fixement.

\- Ta mère sera très heureuse de savoir que c'est ça, c'est un souafle.

Il sourit et attrapa ensuite un vif d'or dans une boite.

\- Et ça, ce vif d'or, j'en ai déjà attrapé plein sur mon balai dans mon jardin.

Il abordait un air fier. Tout le long de la conversation, il s'était exprimé à la fois calmement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, mais tellement d'une manière implicitement moqueuse. Évidemment, il bluffait pour les vifs d'or, mais le garçon semblait le croire. À la fin, Draco le salua d'un petit sourire assez moqueur, mais quand même encore une fois tout en finesse. Il se dirigea vers le rayon où il y avait les minies figurines de balais, sans le savoir, il se rapprochait de là où s'était mit sa mère pour l'écouter. Il les regarda encore une fois sans les toucher au cas où sa mère le regarderait puis se tourna et la vit. Ses petites joues rosirent, car il se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était là.

\- Mère, ces figurines ne sont-elles pas splendides ?

Il souriait comme un petit-enfant innocent et elle hocha la tête. Elle l'emmena à présent vers la sortie. Il fallait rentrer à la maison, car son père les attendait. Elle lui prit le bras et faisait en sorte de cacher la grande boite puis transplana. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon du manoir devant le canapé et la cheminée. Cette fois-ci, Narcissa tendit les bras, de manière à ce que son fils voit bien la boite. Ce dernier vit alors une énorme boite qu'il n'avait pas vu avant et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle lui tendit et lui dit qu'il pouvait la prendre et l'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'émerveillèrent et laissa passer au moins deux secondes avant de prendre la boite toujours aussi ébahi. Il commençait donc à ouvrir la boite et s'aperçut que c'était le nouveau Nimbus 1987 ! Il se mit à sauter de joie et se dirigea vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, chose qu'il évitait quand il y avait son père dans les parages. Elle le serra de retour, tout simplement contente de le voir aussi heureux lui aussi. Draco savait maintenant ce qu'il allait faire. Il enfourcha son balai et tapa du pied sur le sol ce qui le fit décoller aussi rapidement qu'un éclair.

 **P-S : Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous du caractère déjà bien trempé du petit Draco ? ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en voulez d'autre de quand il est petit :) Bonne journée et à la prochaine ! :)**


	13. Parce que je suis un sale mangemort

_La scène se passe dans le bureau d'Astoria au ministère de la magie quelques jours après son retour de St Mangouste._

Il s'était maintenant écoulé quelques jours depuis qu'Astoria avait été empoisonnée avec le paquet qui était maintenant sous le salon de Draco. Elle était sortie de St Mangouste dès le lendemain, encore un peu fatiguée, elle était revenue au travail que le sur-lendemain afin de bien se reposer. Draco avait senti son absence, il n'y avait plus cette étincelle le matin quand il la voyait. Mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : retrouver le coupable de l'empoisonnement. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'espionner les autres hommes pour savoir qui pouvait bien être attiré par elle. C'était forcément cette personne-là qui lui avait envoyé le paquet. Cependant, il se passa au moins une semaine et il n'y avait pas spécialement des hommes qui tournaient autour d'Astoria. Cette dernière avait bien remarqué que Draco était étrange, et lui de son côté ne lui avait toujours pas avoué la vérité. Devait-il lui dire ? Il l'ignorait, mais peut-être que ce serait mieux comme ça. Les deux ne s'étaient pas trop vus, ils avaient été vraiment débordés par le travail au ministère et le blond croulait sous les dossiers, les conférences et les rencontres avec... la ministre : Granger , à son plus grand déplaisir. Quand vendredi soir arriva, Draco alla frapper à la porte de la jeune femme, il devait lui dire, il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il avait un air grave sur son visage et Astoria fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Elle savait qu'elle restait encore choquée de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour son travail. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu trop fort en voyant l'air contrarié de Draco. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il y avait un problème. Il s'avança, restant toujours debout tandis qu'elle lui demandait s'il voulait s'asseoir. Il refusa, prétendant que c'était mieux qu'il reste debout.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Astoria.

Il croisa les bras et la regarda avant de soupirer. Il cherchait les bons mots, mais passer par quatre-chemins n'était pas son truc, alors il décida d'y aller franchement.

\- Le paquet ne t'était pas destiné, mais il était pour moi.

Bam, c'était dit. Il la regardait d'un visage assez tendu et encore plus pâles que d'habitude, apparemment, il ne l'avait toujours pas digéré et le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. Comment était-ce possible ? Draco lui faisait-il une blague ? Vu son visage, non. Elle se mit à réfléchir avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

Elle l'aurait vu non si c'était pas pour elle ? Allait-il la renvoyer, car elle s'était permise d'ouvrir ce qui ne lui était pas destiné ? Elle se sentait soudainement mal. Et si s'était la fin pour elle ? Ses parents allaient la tuer si le responsable de la justice magique la renvoyait chez elle, elle qui venait juste d'avoir cette position.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu sur l'emballage, et il y avait une note avec.

Les yeux d'Astoria s'agrandirent, comment avait-elle pu louper ce était ?

\- Quoi ? Mais Draco je l'aurais vu non ? Que disait la note ?

Il finit par s'asseoir face à elle et il prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- Un de tes "prétendants" sans doute, quelqu'un qui voudrait que je te « laisse tranquille » car je suis un ...

Le mot ne parvenait pas à sortir et il regarda son bras gauche, elle comprit de suite. Et un prétendant ? Que voulait-il dire ? Quelqu'un jaloux de Draco aurait-il pu faire ça ? Mais qui ?

\- Je vois pas absolument pas qui. Et, non, c'est du passé. Ne te blâme pas s'il te plaît.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ça. Pourquoi cette femme continuait-elle de voir le bien en lui ? Il était sombre, rempli de pensées noires et sa compagnie était malsaine pour elle. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait même pas lui adresser la parole ! Peut-être même qu'il devrait l'éviter et le problème serait réglé une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se leva plutôt brusquement, le visage soudainement contrarié.

\- Bonne soirée Astoria.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, allait-il partir ? Déjà ? Sa voix était si froide et elle n'avait même pas pu oser toutes les questions qu'elle aurait voulues. Elle se leva à son tour pour l'arrêter, mais le blond avait déjà fermé la porte et elle se retrouva, tout seule, dans son bureau, cela annonçait une bonne soirée en perspective en effet... Qu'avait-elle dit de mal pour le contrarier ? Car oui, elle avait bien vu son visage changer d'un seul coup. Il avait pris la fuite quand la conversation commençait à tourner d'une manière qu'il n'appréciait pas et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait revu ici, elle trouvait cet acte lâche. De l'autre côté, elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas facile pour lui, les gens qui le regardaient et le jugeaient à longueur de journée devait être un enfer pour lui. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui et elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire cela, mais qu'aurait-elle du faire alors ? Non, elle avait bien fait, elle avait dit la vérité, il n'avait pas à se blâmer pour le reste de sa vie, il devait d'une manière ou d'une autre tourner la page. Elle sortit alors du couloir et frappa à son bureau. Ne pensant pas que c'était elle, il donna la permission d'entrer et son visage devint encore plus contrarié quand il la vit.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue Astoria ?

Il y avait un brin de colère dans sa voix, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser, elle avait l'habitude des changements d'humeur des gens. Alors sans répondre, la jeune femme s'avança à grands pas vers lui tandis qu'il était en train de penser qu'elle n'avait aucune limite. Son regard noir lui faisait bien comprendre. Elle s'arrêta, se plaça en face de lui et le fixa avec insistance.

\- Ecoute moi bien Draco, et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre c'est clair ? Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour tes erreurs du passé jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, ça ne t'apportera rien. On a tous commis des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers, toi encore plus probablement, mais tu étais adolescent Draco, tu étais influencé par ton père, tu n'y pouvais rien, alors non, tu ne peux pas continuer à agir comme ça !

La brune avait parlé assez fort à la fin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et cela semblait avoir fait effet sur le blond qui était maintenant bouche-bée face à ce qu'elle lui disait, puis il eut de nouveau sa langue.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire Astoria, répliqua-t-il froidement. Mais..

Elle était choquée par le ton avec lequel elle lui parlait, mais encore une fois, elle n'allait pas abandonner. Draco était un homme à sang chaud. Il se mit à soupirer tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour poser sa main sur la sienne. Il ressentait sa détermination et à la fois sa douceur, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle ne le jugeait pas et ne prenait pas en compte le passé. Elle ne voyait que le Draco actuel qui essayait de changer le nom de sa famille en quelque chose de meilleur.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi.. ?

Il l'avait presque murmuré, mais elle l'avait très bien entendu. Elle s'était assise par terre sur les genoux tandis que lui était assis sur le siège de son bureau.

\- Non, bien sûr que non Draco.. Tu es quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses, c'est tout.. Regarde-moi..

Il baissait les yeux et relevait légèrement la tête quand elle lui demanda. Il était perturbé et bouleversé. Il était vulnérable avec elle, il ne parvenait pas à cacher aussi bien ses émotions avec elle alors qu'il le faisait à la perfection avec tout le monde. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et le regardait attentivement de très près. Elle continuait de lui caresser la main avec lenteur. Le blond se calmait et son visage se détendait un peu plus, il la croyait, il avait envie d'y croire. On pouvait lui donner une autre chance et elle semblait être en position de la lui donner.

\- Je vais essayer..

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue lentement. Il posa son regard dans le sien et l'esquisse de la jeune femme le fit sourire aussi légèrement. Elle était magique et sa présence était un cadeau.

\- Merci.

Ses doigts effleuraient sa peau et elle hocha la tête.

\- Je suis là, n'hésite pas. Tu veux sortir ce soir afin de te changer les idées de tout ça..

Son regard dévia vers la pile de dossiers. Il accepta et tous les deux se levèrent pour passer la soirée tous les deux, un événement du vendredi soir qui était devenu l'habitude du vendredi soir.

 **Voilà :) Pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-là, mais un petit bas entre les deux, rien de bien méchant :)**


	14. Occlumencie et explosions de souvenirs

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bccc84e5734c80078193e623b8aa283e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La scène se passe un vendredi soir, après une journée épuisante au ministère de la magie. Draco et Astoria sont allés se détendre dans un restaurant sorcier du coin. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b580aa0f59adabfafd51505fc7d67d0"Le week-end était long. Le blond avait passé une merveilleuse soirée avec Astoria. Il l'avait raccompagné assez tard chez elle et était reparti chez lui. Il se retrouvait donc maintenant seul dans le grand manoir. Ses parents étaient probablement en train de dormir à cette heure-ci. Il s'installa sur le canapé avec une pile de dossiers qui l'attendait. Avait-il vraiment envie de s'occuper avec ça maintenant qu'il avait encore un esprit bien festif ? Peut-être pas. Il les posa et son regard se perdit dans les flammes. Il avait passé son adolescence à venir sur ce canapé à admirer la même cheminée pendant des heures quand il n'était pas bien. Il arrivait aussi de tomber sur sa mère en pleine nuit et parfois sur son père. La première option était la meilleure, car elle venait souvent lui parler alors que son père ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, il le renvoyait directement en haut dans sa chambre. Draco avait une totale confiance en sa mère. Elle le comprenait et elle avait vu tellement de choses dans sa tête et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Il se souvint d'un moment en particulier, il avait seize ans et venait de comprendre qu'il avait un don d'occlumens. Cela s'était révélé être une agréable surprise pour son parrain et sa mère, car ce don était d'une grande aide pour lui face au seigneur des ténèbres. Aujourd'hui encore, il l'utilisait constamment, car il n'était d'ailleurs pas du genre à partager ses pensées et c'était pour lui un moyen de se protéger. Cependant, il y avait quelques moments avec Astoria où il avait envie de laisser tomber la barrière afin de profiter pleinement. En apprenant donc l'existence de son don, sa mère avait de suite voulu l'entrainer en lisant dans ses pensées et avait continué même après la guerre à sa demande. Il n'y avait plus de danger, mais il était hors de question de laisser les autres voir ce qui le hantait sans cesse. Le but des entraînements était donc de renforcer la barrière que pouvait créer son fils. Draco soupira doucement en repensant à ça. Pourquoi à ça d'ailleurs ? Il savait que cela concernait Astoria et son envie de s'ouvrir d'avantage à elle, mais serait-il en danger s'il le faisait ? Il avait peur de devenir soumis à ce bien-être qu'il ne méritait pas.. Pourtant, il devait mettre le passé dans le passé, c'était ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit... Il se laissa alors emporter par le souvenir de lui et de sa mère.. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a6907e57f8d5d933a06f9f7b9aebd4c2"* * * /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f3da9737eb842ae111f4717063a8aca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La scène se passe après la Grande guerre, Draco a 18 ans, sa mère continue de le rendre meilleur dans l'art de l'occlumencie. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23734ecc2449282eeabeae061756dbb7"Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas entrainé et c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il était tard et pourtant le blond était face à sa mère, assise sur le canapé d'en face. Narcissa était en train d'expliquer à son fils à quel point il était important de s'entraîner. Oui, il avait un don, mais cela ne signifiait pas que tout allait couler de source, bien au contraire. Draco avait à peu près saisi, il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt, et de toute manière, il le fallait car il n'avait pas le choix. La peur que les gens puissent voir toutes ses pensées noires l'obsédait. Il était déterminé. Penser à rien ou bien bloquer ? C'étaient des choses bien différentes. Narcissa lui avait dit de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de construire sa propre défense. Il sourit, car il savait faire, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais pourtant, c'était comme si ça allait l'être. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça ensemble. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8831cecd908e04eb3f68adf92279139"- Tu sais peut-être très bien le faire comme cela, mais si j'y mets de la force, crois-moi que ce n'est pas la même chose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="819d9a48480801b935a56e629fa26d8e"Draco fit la moue et lui expliqua qu'il y avait déjà réussi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0897f259447217304b394426e821e6a8"- Oui, je sais, mais d'un ça fait longtemps, et de deux, je veux juste pousser la chose à l'extrême afin de renforcer ta protection, est-ce que tu comprends ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="375edc9fb9923bac167554b0cfbd5e01"Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'installa un peu plus au bord du canapé. Il était prêt, alors autant commencer. Narcissa avait compris le message et lui répétait les instructions qui allaient l'aider à faire ce qu'elle attendait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attraper sa baguette pour lancer le sort, elle savait très bien le faire comme cela vu qu'elle était legilimens, cependant, elle avait décidé de procéder avec. Son fils allait pouvoir entendre la formule et réagir plus vite. Il ne fallait pas non plus recommencer trop difficilement. Au moment où elle dit le sort à voix haute, la petite bataille pouvait donc commencer. Draco eut à peine le temps de choisir ce qu'il allait faire qu'il entendit la formule. Il avait soudainement la terrible impression qu'une sensation étrange s'emparait de lui. C'était totalement différent que lorsqu'elle "lisait" seulement ses pensées présentes sur le moment et avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait. Elle avançait déjà petit à petit dans son esprit et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ici, le jeune homme ressentait l'intrusion qui était de plus en plus forte. Ses doigts agrippèrent le canapé, comme pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre que lui offrait la falaise invisible ou encore ne pas crier. Les images défilaient, le forçant à repenser à tant de souvenirs. Il voyait évidemment ce qui s'était produit peu de temps avant. Il était de retour ailleurs, dans une autre place qui lui était tellement familière. Il la revoyait toutes les nuits et sa mère commençait à forcer son esprit. Tout devint alors saccadé.. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd06ffc3c0c2273659b790aa3f972ac9"La grande cour, le seigneur des ténèbres et Potter. Il revoyait la même scène, mais il se vit aussi courir et crier le nom du brun en traversant la cour à toute vitesse sous le regard de la foule. Il venait de lui lancer une baguette magique pour lui sauver la peau. Ceci exprimait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, c'était aujourd'hui une sorte de regret dans son inconscient. Il vit maintenant du sang et des gens sur le sol. Il entendait aussi les pleurs, les cris de douleur, de rage et de désespoir dans le château. L'image se mit à changer encore très vite. La guerre avait été terrible. Il était maintenant de retour en sixième année, face à Dumbledore, sa baguette pointée vers lui, il lui était impossible de réaliser sa mission. Sa main tremblait et il savait que s'il le faisait, il serait un meurtrier, mais s'il le faisait pas, il mourrait. Le décor changea. Il se revoyait encore dans la salle sur demande, il y était seul. Il avait ouvert l'armoire, il était temps. Il s'assit sur le sol et tremblait car il était en train de craquer. De retour dans la salle de bains, il se sentait coupable d'être mauvais. Il enlevait sa chemise, il étouffait et il n'en pouvait plus ! Il allait péter un câble et craquer car il avait bien trop mal à l'intérieur. Nouveau changement maintenant : il était encore au manoir et confronté avec ses cauchemars qui étaient trop violents. Il était secoué de tremblements et il gémissait de peine. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait eu qu'à prononcer un seul mot pour le plonger dans la souffrance. Le blondinet était au sol et suppliait, tordu de douleur. L'enfer se poursuivait, et d'un seul coup, il vit l'éclair vert, c'était fini. Il l'avait tué. Une fois réveillé en sursaut, il se levait en sueur pour dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse et se ruait dehors pour prendre l'air. Les cauchemars le rendaient malade, la douleur était si perçante qu'il se pliait en deux et en avait la nausée. Il gardait tout pour lui et ça le détruisait. Le blond tentait de bloquer tout ça, les images qui avaient défilé passaient bien trop vite, tout était trop rapide pour lui. Le décor fut soudainement différent. Il voyait une fille dont il ne se souvenait même plus du prénom, mais elle était sexy. Il passait sa main sur sa taille, l'attirait à elle et l'embrassait. Elle le guidait vers le canapé et elle se mettait à califourchon sur lui. Le cœur battant et la respiration accélérée, il la collait encore plus contre son torse. Il l'embrassait et en voulait plus. NON ! Il se laissait entraîner dans tout cela. Il fallait arrêter, il n'y arrivait pas, il avait mal, il luttait pour arrêter les images, mais il avait l'impression que l'intrusion était encore plus forte. La fille était bel et bien là, elle remontait ses mains bien plus hautes pour le chauffer et il sentait les fourmillements de chaleur se répartir dans son corps. Non ! C'était trop privé, tout cela l'était d'ailleurs et c'était à lui de se défendre !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931cb0795644cb9a291ce9ffb5c3bc93"Les images s'arrêtèrent soudainement et il rouvrit les yeux. Sa mère le regardait étrangement, il y avait de l'inquiétude et de la gêne dans son regard. Le jeune homme sentait ses joues rougirent. Avait-elle vraiment tout vu ? Probablement. Le silence régnait entre les deux pendant quelques minutes. Narcissa se demandait qui était cette fille. Elle avait abaissé sa baguette et cherchait quoi dire. Elle avait l'impression que revenir à leur première leçon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e5a60ca9ac729ca0d75ed773283fce2"- Oublie ta gêne et ressaisis-toi. On recommence, c'était lamentable.. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddc6e2285d363069cae272d258036a5b"Draco n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait tant demandé à sa mère de reprendre les leçons, mais il semblait bien distrait par tout ça. C'était tellement encore trop frais. Narcissa pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur son fils. Draco s'était re concentré, mais oublier la gêne était difficile. Et si elle retombait sur une de ses aventures ? Il devait oublier et ce fut l'avalanche de nouveau. Il fut tout de même moins surpris tout à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, il avait onze ans, il venait de recevoir sa lettre et il entrait à Poudlard. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ses preuves, déterminé qu'il était ! Il laissa pendant un instant ce sentiment de fierté le prendre. Extérieurement, Draco sourit, il avait toujours voulu faire ses preuves. Mais il se rappela soudainement qu'il fallait bloquer l'attaque. Un mur. Oui, il fallait un putain de mur pour bloquer. Il allait le construire, mais bam, une autre image pour le distraire ! Il était dans son lit à l'école, tout était sombre. La terreur revenait, car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de souvenir heureux dans sa tête étant donné que la noirceur venait trop facilement à lui. Blaise lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, car il venait de se réveiller en hurlant. Il avait nié. Le coeur battant, il avait serré ses couvertures. Le mur bon sang aller ! Il haletait et le souvenir était en train de l'engloutir. Il revoyait alors Voldemort pointer sa baguette vers lui. Non pitié ! Il l'avait littéralement dit et Narcissa continuait son sort en continuant de se répéter « allez Draco bloque! » Mais le blond s'était laissé de nouveau pousser dans la falaise que constituaient ses souvenirs. Ses pieds glissaient et il était comme suspendu dans le vide. Il fallait qu'il arrête le seigneur qui était en train de le torturer. Pendant ce temps-là, ses mains avaient violemment agrippé le canapé. C'était pire. Il avait chaud, bien trop chaud ! Maintenant, il était de retour dans une autre aventure et avec une autre fille. Il était avec dans la salle de bains des préfets. La jeune fille lui souriait et le blond posait sa main sur sa hanche nue. Il la plaquait violemment contre le mur en carrelage ce qui la fit gémir de surprise et d'excitation à la fois. Elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui se penchait pour déposer des baisers dans son cou. Il l'entendit gémir, bordel qu'il aimait ça ! Il se mettait à murmurer son prénom tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur son caleçon, elle le voulait et maintenant. Il pouvait ressentir sa chaleur, il était brûlant, bouillant même. Elle le retournait et cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui le plaquait au mur. Une vraie tigresse. Il était prisonnier de son emprise et elle lui attrapait les poignets. Ses lèvres venaient mordiller celle du blond et il gémissait d'un son rauque entre deux baisers. Il la voulait lui aussi. Ces images étaient trop intenses et il se devait d'essayer de la changer. Il se sentit paniquer de nouveau, il lui fallait un autre paysage ! Il chercha et il finit par atterrir dans la salle sur demande avec elle, mais cette fois-ci, il est allongé sur le canapé et elle le déshabillait. Il n'y arrivait pas et sentait soudainement la colère le prendre. Cela fut si fort que tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Draco venait de faire tomber une énorme barrière dans son esprit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="205889d1400d8b11204cf564618c7616"- SORS DE MA TETE!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef7676e810509fd3aa8e74538e239045"Il l'avait hurlé et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il reprit conscience de la réalité. Il regardait sa mère, abasourdi. Malgré le cri de son fils, elle lui souriait et posait sa baguette sur le côté l'air très satisfaite. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="458bdff64f97a5cf44b76c0be35600e5"- Et bien voilà, tu en as mis du temps aujourd'hui Draco. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="40aa41e7b8db5ba2c5ea60c9fcfe8331"* * * /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1913131b103274be3871d2fb4fdf7a9"Du temps. Oui, il lui arrivait parfois de louper totalement les leçons et cela le fit sourire bêtement. Et aujourd'hui? Que verrait donc sa mère dans sa tête ? Les mêmes filles inconnues ? Non probablement pas. /p 


	15. Bon balai, mais pas de gants

_La scène se passe en 1987 au manoir des Malfoy, une quizaine de jours après avoir eu son Nimbus 1987._

Le petit blond était dans le jardin en train de faire du Quidditch avec son fameux Nimbus 1987. Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de jours qu'il avait pu se familiariser avec et tous les jours, il demandait à sa mère la permission d'aller voler dans le jardin. Narcissa acceptait en lui demandant de bien évidemment faire attention. Draco était dans sa chambre et se préparait. Il était en train de sautiller pour atteindre sa robe de Quidditch que sa mère avait suspendue un peu trop haut dans l'armoire. Il l'enfila et se regarda dans le miroir avec ce petit sourire déjà bien espiègle. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses gants dans la bibliothèque tout à l'heure alors il y alla discrètement. Il ne fallait pas que sa mère le sache, car elle allait encore lui demander pourquoi il laissait trainer ses affaires un peu partout, il savait très bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Il poussa la porte et commenca à partir à la recherche de ses gants. L'endroit était assez sombre, des grands rayons remplissaient la pièce qui baignait dans une odeur de vieux livres. Il y avait tellement de fois où il s'était assis en feuilletant des pages de divers œuvres. Son favori était l'énorme livre de contes pour les sangs purs. Il demandait même à sa mère de les lire avant d'aller dormir. Cela ravissait son père, car il était hors de question pour Lucius Malfoy de mentionner les célèbres contes de la Barde. Draco finit par trouver sa paire de gants de Quidditch sur une table, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi une grande pile de feuilles avec des potions. Cela l'intéresserait alors il monta sur la chaise sur laquelle il se mit à genoux afin d'être à la bonne hauteur et commenca à repousser les papiers de l'autre côté pour accéder aux potions. Il prit soin de jeter un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il était tout seul. La main du petit attrapa un flacon qui renfermait un vieux liquide d'une couleur attirante, une sorte de violet bleu tout brillant. Il se mit à sourire, se sentant privilégié. Les potions étaient toujours trop en hauteur sur des meubles où il lui était impossible de voir de plus près, alors l'occasion s'offrait à lui. Alors qu'il allait reposer la bouteille pour en prendre une autre, elle lui glissa des mains. Le liquide se renversa partout sur le bois et toucha les papiers qu'il avait pourtant repoussé.

\- Oh oh...

Draco regardait le résultat tout calmement, il allait aller chercher un elfe et l'affaire serait réglé.

\- Oui oh oh.

Le cœur du petit s'arrêta dans sa poitrine à ce moment-là. Il avait bien évidemment reconnu la voix grave, froide et trop familière de son père. Il se retourna tout doucement et le regardait pendant quelques fractions de secondes avant d'être paralysé par son regard de colère. Draco s'était placé juste devant les papiers en priant pour que son père ne s'aperçoive pas de l'ampleur de sa bêtise, mais les yeux de Lucius se posèrent justement dessus. Son regard changea, il y avait de la férocité.

\- Comment osez-vous toucher à mes affaires ? Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ?

Le blond fut incapable de répondre trop impressionné par son père qui avait fait un pas vers l'avant en direction de lui. Cette réaction n'arrangea pas la situation, le silence son fils était en train d'attiser sa colère encore plus.

\- Je cherchais mes gants et ils étaient là et.. j'ai renversé...

Il essayait de le regarder tout en parlant, mais on sentait bien le tremblement dans sa voix. Sa réponse ne tenait pas debout, car dans tous les cas, il avait touché à la bouteille, elle ne pouvait pas être tombée toute seule. Lucius prit les papiers et referma la bouteille rageusement.

\- Ce n'était pas fermé père c'est tombé c'est pas ma f..

Lucius s'était alors jeté sur son fils, ses doigts venaient d'empoigner le col de sa petite chemisait et il planta son regard de glace dans celui de son fils terrorisé.

\- Insinuez-vous que je laisse trainer mes affaires comme vous Draco ? Vous n'avez pas à être ici, vous n'avez pas à toucher à des choses que vous ne connaissez pas.

Le cœur du Draco battait très vite, il sentait la crainte se déverser dans les moindres parcelles de son corps, il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaitre sous terre et ne plus jamais revenir à ce moment-là précisément.

\- N..non père.

Lucius ressera son emprise sur son fils qui ne lui donnait que des réponses courtes. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se fichait de lui et qu'il allait recommencer. Draco essaya de s'enlever de l'emprise de son père ce qui fit réagir Lucius. Draco fut poussé contre le bureau des potions, une tomba d'ailleurs. Il lâcha alors son fils qui vacillait encore plus vers l'arrière, trop prêt des produits.

\- Vous voyez ? Encore une potion de tombée !

\- C'est pas moi père, c'est.. c'est vous !

Mais cette fois-ci, il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne réponse à dire. Même si c'était la vérité, il n'avait aucun droit de lui manquer de respect comme ça. Lucius le fusilla du regard et sa main atterri soudainement avec force sur la joue de son fils. Draco sentit l'impact dans tout son corps et il mit quelques fractions de secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Sa joue était maintenant toute rouge.

\- Maintenant j'espère que vous avez compris la leçon. Ne touchez plus aux choses qui ne sont pas vos affaires ! Sortez d'ici.

Il était très bref et très froid. Draco marmonna un « oui père », il était au bord des larmes. Il s'empressa alors de quitter la bibliothèque en oubliant ses gants de Quidditch. Il dévalait les escaliers en courant pour se rendre près du lac dans un coin qu'il connaissait bien. À l'abri des regards, il s'assit dans l'herbe et approcha ses genoux de lui. Il mit sa tête dedans et éclata en sanglots. C'était tellement injuste et le petit était en train de se balancer de l'avant vers l'arrière comme pour se calmer. Ses larmes qui coulaient lui brûlaient les joues et il faisait en sorte d'étouffer ses sanglots au fur et à mesure. Il mit de longues minutes à se calmer et il décida de repartir vers le jardin. Il allait y faire du Quidditch, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il était déjà habillé et son balai était lui bien rangé au bon endroit. Il l'enfourcha et se mit à voler dans les airs à fond, comme pour se libérer. Il trouvait ce grand soulagement et il se mit à crier. Il avait besoin de faire évacuer toute la pression. Les petites figures ne tardèrent pas à suivre, elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, quelque chose de moins injuste. Cependant, ses mains commençaient à se mouiller un peu à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait pour effectuer ses petites galipettes aériennes. Au moment où il faisait un piqué vers le sol, ses paumes glissaient bien trop facilement. Sans ses gants, ce n'était pas la même chose et il commençait juste à s'en rendre compte. Il tenta de contrôler la descente de son balai, mais le calcul était mauvais. Cela l'avait déstabilisé et le petit garçon ne put remonter à temps. Il tomba au sol. On entendit un énorme crac et un cri.

Narcissa qui était dans le salon venait d'entendre le cri de son fils. Paniquée, elle se précipita dans le jardin. Elle y trouva son fils sur le sol en train de pleurer. Il regardait son bras d'un air totalement effaré. Draco commençait à voir des étoiles, sa tête avait cogné trop fort contre le sol au choc et il mit sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Sa paume était maintenant toute rouge. Narcissa regardait le bras de son fils, il formait un sale angle. Les sanglots de Draco étaient plus forts et bientôt, il se mit à voir tout gris. Il se sentait trop lourd, la douleur dans sa tête était devenue tout à coup trop intense, trop insupportable comme si son cerveau était en train de réaliser ce qui s'était produit. Narcissa demandait à son fils ce qui s'était passé, mais sa voix était trop lointaine, trop floue, tout comme les images qui le devenaient. Il ne resta pas très longtemps conscient. Il vit du noir quelques secondes après et perdit connaissance. Narcissa rattrapa son fils de justesse et se leva avec son petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle s'empressa de l'emmener vers le canapé afin de l'y allonger. Elle fit apparaitre un grand chiffon afin de faire une compresse pour calmer l'hémorragie de sa tête. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit accio sur ses potions médicinales. Le petit était toujours inconscient. Sa mère fit en sorte de le tourner légèrement sur le côté afin d'appliquer de sa potion avant de lancer un sort pour refermer la plaie. Son fils avait perdu pas mal de sang avec toute cette histoire. Elle allait s'attaquer à son bras quand le petit se réveilla. Il ouvrait les yeux en semblant bien perdu. Il y avait encore des larmes séchées sur ses joues.

\- Mon chéri comment tu te sens ? Tu es tombé de ton balai, tout va bien, je suis là.

Le petit blondinet portait sa main sur sa tête et se mit grimacer quand il vit l'angle de son bras. Narcissa regarda attentivement son fils.

\- Je vais soigner ton bras Draco, ne bouge pas.

Il hocha la tête et se laissa faire. Sa mère était en train d'enlever sa manche avec la magie et appliqua de la crème qui était en train de l'apaiser. Elle fit apparaitre des bandelettes qu'elle fit voler dans les airs et elles s'enroulaient autour de son bras progressivement. Draco qui s'était un peu redressé se rallongea sur le canapé, sa tête lui tournait et Narcissa comprit. Elle fit ouvrir la bouche à son fils allongé pour lui donner quelques goûtes de philtre de paix. Elle lui expliquait que le liquide allait l'apaiser et le détendre.

\- Tu as perdu du sang, tu es faible, c'est normal. Dis moi Draco, où sont tes gants de Quidditch ? Tu ne les avais pas, c'est très imprudent. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire attention...

Elle caressait sa joue avec tendresse quand elle sentit une larme brûlante couler sur ses doigts. Les souvenirs revenaient dans sa tête. Elle regardait Draco d'un regard interrogateur et l'encourageait à lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu as encore mal ? Ça va aller Draco.

Mais le blond baissait les yeux, il ne voulait pas raconter ce qui s'était passé et Narcissa avait bien saisi qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle se mit donc à aller dans sa tête pour y voir les images auxquelles il pensait et elle comprit.

\- Oh.. je vois..

lle avait murmuré plus pour elle que pour lui. Son fils avait oublié ses gants après une dispute avec son père. Elle le regardait d'un air triste. Elle avait déjà dit à Lucius de ne pas être aussi dur avec son fils, mais son mari tenait à lui montrer les bonnes manières. Elle ne pouvait rien dire malheureusement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son fils pour l'attirer à lui. Elle caressa ses cheveux blonds et il gémit doucement. Elle se retira en s'excusant, ayant oublié pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est à cause du choc, tu auras quand même mal un petit peu ce soir.

Le blond n'osait pas regarder sa mère, il avait deviné qu'elle avait tout vu.

\- Je parlerais à ton père. Je vais aller ranger tes gants pour les mettre dans ta chambre repose-toi.

Le philtre de paix commençait d'ailleurs à agir et le petit blondinet sentit le sommeil le prendre petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux en oubliant pendant quelque temps tout ce qu'il venait de se passer...


	16. C'est pas ma faute à moi

_La scène se passe au ministère de la magie dans le bureau d'Astoria. Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis que Scorpius est parti à Poudlard. (cf. Flash 7)_

La jeune femme était dans son bureau, elle avait fini de trier les dossiers. Certains étaient plus complexes que d'autres, mais elle les avaient distribués à tout le monde. De son côté, Draco avait besoin de voir sa femme pour savoir où elle en était dans son travail, il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de régler. Il entra et frappa dans son bureau. Concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un toquer. Elle autorisa la personne à venir. Un blond vêtu d'un beau costume bordeaux poussa la porte et entra doucement. Elle fut surprise de le voir et sourit, c'était inhabituel qu'il vienne à cette heure-ci. Il s'approcha d'elle et se place derrière son bureau, toujours debout. Il lui demandait où elle en était et elle lui répondit qu'elle venait de les répartir selon les urgences. Le blond se pencha vers les dossiers en demandant s'il pouvait, mais il n'attendit pas la réponse et jeta de suite un coup d'œil. Elle hocha quand même la tête et le laissa faire, mais elle se demandait pourquoi. Il ne venait jamais faire ça. Draco regardait plusieurs fois comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et ignora lorsque sa femme lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes qui parurent très longues à Astoria qui désirait savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son mari. Elle sentit une chaleur désagréable monter dans son corps et son cœur fit un bond. Il venait de la fixer intensément et lui dire d'une voix froide qu'il en manquait dix. A cet instant-là, elle sentit la panique grimper trop vite, comment était-ce possible ? C'était impossible, elle avait eu vingt et pas..trente ! Surprise, elle se mit à perdre ses moyens. Elle bégaya qu'elle ne savait pas et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Sa voix était sèche et au fond de lui espérait que c'était une blague. Elle lui répéta qu'ils n'étaient pas là et qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas s'énerver et qu'il allait la croire, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Il commençait à affirmer qu'elle avait eu tous les dossiers en sa possession. Il fallait qu'elle les cherche, car il ne tolérait aucune perte de document, c'était trop important. Il espérait lui faire comprendre et essayait vraiment de garder son calme, cependant , il était plutôt du genre sang chaud. Elle se mit à les chercher avec un sort, mais aucun des dossiers ne vint. Son mari l'observait en s'impatientant, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir son agacement dans l'atmosphère. Il se tint la tête et souffla en laissant retomber ses bras. C'était trop important et elle le savait, mais si elle ne les avait pas trouvé dans son bureau avec la magie c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas avec elle, alors pourquoi Draco ne comprenait-il pas?! Elle transplana et alla dans la réserve, il n'y avait rien non plus.

\- Je pense qu'il y a eu un problème de transit...

Elle « pensait » ?! Non mais c'était une blague. Il était définitivement en colère et commença à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête à cet instant-là. Il insista sur le verbe qu'elle avait employé. Il ne fallait pas juste "penser" dans leur métier ! Il fallait être précis, méticuleux et rigoureux. À chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il tapait son doigt sur le bureau pour accentuer ses dires. Astoria se sentait de plus en plus mal. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas tenir tête, mais ici la situation était trop différente, c'était son responsable. Dans son moment de panique, elle lui demanda s'il existait des copies. Elle regretta aussitôt. Draco s'énerva aussitôt devant cela, les dossiers étaient uniques et il s'était mit à hurler de colère. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à part qu'elle était désolée et qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas passés par elle. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau et la regarda dans les yeux avec ses prunelles claires sévères.

\- Désolée ?

Il s'était mis à sourire, mais c'était loin d'être amical. Elle sentait le malaise monter encore plus. Ce n'était pas compliqué bordel de ne pas perdre ! Au fil de sa colère, il ne s'aperçut pas de l'état de sa femme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souriait et se mettait à lui hurler dessus quelques secondes ensuite. Elle sentait un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Elle insistait encore en clamant qu'elle s'en souviendrait si elle en avait eu dix de plus, mais ils s'en fichait, il voulait savoir où ils étaient un point c'était tout. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle tenta de se défendre en disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Osait-elle dire que ce serait de sa faute à lui peut-être ? Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Cette fois-ci, elle le fixa du même air que lui.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça Monsieur Malfoy.

Son cœur s'accéléra et au fur à mesure, la jeune femme était paniquée. Elle l'aurait vu si elle avait eu des dossiers en plus. Pourquoi ceux qui étaient sur son bureau n'étaient ils pas au complet ? Le problème venait de l'organisation, voilà ce qu'il était en train de crier de nouveau dans une colère noire. Il se dirigea vers la porte en continuant de jurer comme quoi ce n'était pas compliqué de ne rien perdre. Il claqua alors la porte et sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Elle lâcha un grand soupir..Si elle n'avait pas été dans cette situation, la jeune femme l'aurait giflé, mais ici, c'était inimaginable. ll fallait qu'elle les retrouve.

La journée continua son cours et Astoria s'était rendue compte qu'il y avait eu une erreur dans le transfert de dossiers, mais elle pouvait maintenant assurer que cela ne venait pas d'elle. Elle avait pu les récupérer et les analyser comme elle avait l'obligation de le faire. Elle était ensuite rentrée au manoir épuisée et surtout encore en colère contre son responsable borné à sang chaud qui ne comprenait pas grand chose et qui ne voulait rien savoir.

La journée avait été épuisante et forte en émotions. Astoria venait de rentrer du ministère et elle était assise sur son lit à écrire dans son carnet, elle était contrariée. Draco et elle avait eu cette dispute au ministère. Ce n'était pas toujours facile car son mari était aussi le responsable du département de la justice magique, soit le département où elle travaillait aussi. Il était venu dans son bureau et au moment où elle avait vu son air bien trop sérieux, elle avait su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. En effet, il lui avait demandé si elle avait cinq minute à lui accorder. Elle avait hoché la tête et il lui avait demandé où elle en était dans les dossiers. Elle lui avait alors montré où elle en était rendue et était contente de lui dire qu'elle avait pu les redistribuer, mais le blond l'avait comme fusillé du regard. Il n'était pas passé par quatre-chemins, il manquait des dossiers et il désirait savoir ce qu'elle en avait fait. La dispute avait éclaté et au final, il était sorti de son bureau en colère, fatigué de sa journée qui continuait de mal se passer. Il n'avait fait que gérer les « bêtises » des autres en dessous de lui.

Le blond était alors revenu au manoir, il avait posé son sac sur le canapé et était monté à l'étage pour aller retrouver sa femme. La journée était enfin finie et il allait pouvoir se reposer. Il avait toqué à la porte et était entré dans sa chambre. Il avait souri quand il avait vu que sa femme était là, assise à écrire tranquillement. Elle était si belle. Il s'était assis près d'elle après avoir posé ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- Bonsoir ma chérie.

La jeune femme ne voulant pas de son contact s'était doucement retournée vers lui en le regardant étrangement. Oui, elle était encore contrariée tandis que lui était tout sourire. Alors comme ça Draco allait agir comme si rien ne s'était pas passé... très bien. À quoi jouait- il ? Elle soupira doucement.

\- Bonsoir Draco.

Son ton était assez « monotone » et le blond fronça les sourcils. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien et lui répondit qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais à la place, elle fit mine de se concentrer sur son carnet. Son mari avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait avec elle, il n'avait clairement pas compris qu'elle lui en voulait pour cet après-midi. Il insista, mais elle ne lui disait toujours rien quand elle fut soudainement déterminée pour se mettre à jouer. Elle voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait faire l'innocent. Le faisait-il exprès d'ailleurs ou pas ? Il se pencha vers elle et ce qu'elle était en train de faire tandis qu'elle bouillonnait encore plus à l'intérieur de son corps. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte.

\- Tu le sais très bien, l'histoire que j'écris évidemment.

Le blond essayait simplement de faire la discussion, et insista de nouveau en l'appelant « mon amour ». Elle se mit à regarder fixement et lui répéta qu'il n'y avait rien du tout, mais il n'abandonna pas. Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle l'observa pour tenter de deviner s'il jouait la comédie ou pas. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle le teste. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?, demanda -elle avec un faux sourire.

Il sourit aussi, mais le sien était sincère. « Ça allait », voilà ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Soit il le faisait exprès soit il était complètement idiot. Elle lui adressa toujours un sourire « joyeux »

\- Absolument magnifique alors !

Il croisa les bras et hocha la tête plutôt satisfait tandis qu'elle détournait soudainement le regard en perdant son sourire. Il n'était pas croyable. Elle lui sortit qu'il devait avoir plein de travail à faire.

\- Oui, j'en ai aussi, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être un peu avec toi ?

\- Oui si tu le dis.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son sac où les dossiers dépassaient. En voyant le regard perdu de sa femme il lui demanda de nouveau si elle avait un problème. Astoria n'en pouvait plus de son jeu, elle sentait la colère prendre possession de son corps, alors elle ne voulait plus tourner autour du pot.

\- Oui il y a un problème ! Mais bon apparemment, tu es assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre.

Elle se leva, elle avait envie de se calmer avec une douche. Le blond était ébahi, idiot lui ? Elle se mit à insister sur son « intelligence » dont il ne faisait pas preuve ce moment-là, elle l'incitait à réfléchir. Il resta au moins de longues secondes à réfléchir puis il se rappela de la chose qu'il s'était forcé à oublier. Se pouvait-il que sa femme lui en veuille à cause de cette petite inférence ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bains où elle ferma la porte assez fort, elle voulait se calmer et se mettre sous l'eau chaude était la meilleure solution. En ce même temps, Draco venait de réaliser la raison pour laquelle sa femme était aussi contrariée et il ne semblait pas vraiment le croire. Il s'était alors levé pour aller doucement toquer à la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Astoria ? Tu m'en veux pour les dossiers ?

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui répondre aussitôt. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, son mari ne l'avait pas cru quand elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne les avaient pas eu sur son bureau.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à croire les gens quand ils te disent quelque chose Draco, surtout moi !

Elle pensait que leur couple était basé sur la confiance. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était donc pour cela qu'elle lui en voulait. À cause de « cette petite chose » comme il venait de lui dire. Cela empira la situation.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne disais pas la vérité par merlin ! Mais les dossiers ne peuvent pas disparaitre comme cela voyons s'est insensé.

Évidemment, ça allait repartir et elle lui fit bien savoir. Soudainement, il se tut quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait au final réglé le problème mais il recommença à parler pour se taire encore de nouveau. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle avait réglé le problème ? Apparemment oui et il s'énervait au lieu de l'écouter. Il commença à reprendre son calme, réalisant son erreur. Pendant ce temps, elle continuait d'enlever ses vêtements. Son mari était enfin en train de réaliser, quel miracle !

Draco désirait à présent qu'elle lui ouvre pour qu'ils puissent en parler. Elle détacha ses cheveux qu'elle avait noués en faisant de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Elle soupira et à ce moment-là, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Elle se sentit très lourde, et une douleur apparut dans sa tête. La jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore ouvert se mit contre le mur le plus proche pour se retenir. À l'extérieur, Draco ne l'entendait plus parler et commença à l'appeler. Elle étouffa un gémissement et lui dit que tout allait bien, mais le blond avait été frappé par son changement de voix. Il n'hésita plus, il posa sa main sur la poignée et entra. Elle était appuyée au mur avec ses mains de posées sur ses tempes. Un air d'inquiétude se dessina sur son visage et son cœur s'accéléra trop vite, que se passait-il ? Il posa ses mains sur ses bras comme pour la retenir de tomber tendit qu'Astoria luttait pour se reprendre et ne rien montrer. La douleur était si perçante et se répandait dans sa tête si bien qu'elle avait envie de s'effondrer, mais la peine se mit à disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la laissant relever la tête presque comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'était quoi ça ?!, s'exclama le blond.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre son torse et à sa grande surprise, elle se laissa faire. Il était en train de s'excuser, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'ici et le travail n'était pas du tout la même chose. Il avait seulement parlé en tant que responsable du département et non pas comme son mari. Elle hocha la tête en s'excusant elle aussi, après tout, elle avait été aussi idiote. Elle ajoutait que s'était sans doute la fatigue, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et que c'était sans doute normal pour une femme. A cette explication Draco n'alla pas chercher plus loin - pour le moment - . Il continua de la serrer très fort dans ses bras, elle lui avait fait tellement peur. Il la regarda et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.


	17. Petit débutant en médicomagie (Partie 1)

_Les deux jeunes sont toujours en train d'apprendre à se connaître. Nous nous étions quittés sur une découverte d'un mot étrange provenant de la part d'un prétendant de la jeune femme. Le paquet était en fait destiné "au sale mangemort" qui devait laisser Astoria en paix. Draco était donc rempli de doute et fut au final réconforté par une Astoria douce et compréhensive._

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le blondinet était en train d'étudier ses cours de médicomagie tout en mêlant sa petite position de stagiaire au ministère. Il était évident que ce qu'il faisait à Saint Mangouste restait un secret pour le département de la Justice Magique. Draco Malfoy n'avait déjà pas sa place ici, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il parmi les hommes en blanc ? Il avait aussi pris l'habitude de sortir avec la jeune femme afin de se changer les idées et il s'était avéré que sa compagnie l'enchantait. Le vendredi soir était devenu une habitude pour sortir, mais le blond était en plein dans ses révisions et le stress commençait à monter. C'était une première épreuve qui servirait à éliminer ceux qui ne méritaient pas leur place dans la suite de la formation et Draco ne voulait pas seulement rester, mais il voulait finir premier du classement.

Au ministère, les repas du midi au réfectoire avec Astoria étaient bien moins solitaires maintenant. Ce midi-là, il était encore plongé dans son livre de formation et commençait à désespérer, le fameux examen de médicomagie était dans deux jours. Cinq thèmes étaient au programme, il les connaissait tous par cœur évidemment, mais il aurait bien voulu se refaire les manipulations sur un cobaye comme ils le faisaient en cours. Astoria s'assit en face de lui, enfin soulagée de pouvoir manger après toute une matinée de travail. Elle avait corrigé des dossiers comme Draco leur avait demandé. Elle commençait à se faire à son petit côté chef des stagiaires. Certes, il était sévère, mais cela lui donnait aussi un côté encore plus charmant. Elle espérait qu'un jour, il puisse accéder à un poste encore plus haut ou bien carrément le sommet du département. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit avec ses lunettes style vintage et son petit air sérieux tandis qu'il révisait. Quand elle s'assit, il releva la tête et elle remarqua son air fatigué. Draco avait-il dormi cette nuit ?

\- Tu en fais une tête. Tu t'en sors ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, en vérité, la nervosité commençait à monter. Il aurait bien voulu s'entraîner sur sa mère, mais elle n'était pas du tout dans la même tranche d'âge qu'elle ce qui faisait varier les risques pour les sorts de confusion. Un sort de confusion fonctionnait de la manière suivante : Draco lançait un sort sur son cobaye et ce dernier pouvait voir une blessure par exemple sur son bras. Le blond était donc capable de s'entraîner dessus, mais la blessure n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de Draco. Sur les personnes après quarante ans, on leur avait dit que ça fonctionnait beaucoup moins bien.

\- L'examen pratique est dans deux jours et je n'ai toujours pas fait les manipulations pratiques bien que je connaisse toute la théorie. J'ai besoin d'une personne volontaire de mon âge à qui ça ne dérange pas que je teste mes thèmes, mais bon, ici, ce n'est pas franchement trouvable..

Personne ne lui faisait confiance, et pourtant, il avait la réponse en face de lui, mais ça, il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. La brunette avait gardé son sourire, et elle n'hésitait pas une seule fois avant de s'exclamer :

\- Et pourquoi pas moi ? Je serais ravie d'être ta cobaye Draco ! Ça ne me dérange absolument pas !

Le blond était assez surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment même s'il était, en effet, stupide qu'il n'ai même pas pensé à le lui demander. Il avait maintenant la solution et c'était tant mieux. Après tout, ils pouvaient considérer comme des amis après plusieurs sorties de vendredi soir et ces repas à la cafétéria.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Tu sais il y a cinq thèmes de médicomagie pour le moment et cela requiert plusieurs heures de manipulation..

Le blondinet la regardait attentivement, il essayait de savoir si Astoria lui proposait juste comme ça.

\- Il peut y avoir des conséquences et puis tu dois être entièrement d'accord et..

Elle en avait assez de l'entendre parler et elle le stoppa d'une main. Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle était entièrement d'accord.

\- La ferme Malfoy. Je suis entièrement d'accord, et je sais que tu seras un médicomage doux. J'ai confiance alors c'est ok, on commence quand ?

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Draco et il allait être sauvé. Deux jours, cinq thèmes et il finirait premier. Son but était bien évidemment réussir sa formation, mais d'être en première place.

\- Je veux être le meilleur.

La brunette esquissa un petit sourire en l'entendant dire ça, c'était bien une phrase de Malfoy ça. Il était bien déterminé et elle voyait des petites étoiles danser dans ses yeux. Ils allaient retourner à leurs dossiers de procédure juridique magique pour l'après-midi et ensuite, ils se retrouveraient chez lui. Astoria était toute excitée. Draco lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient à 17h dans l'Atrium du Ministère pour pouvoir transplaner chez lui au Manoir. L'heure arriva bien vite, Draco avait alors ramassé en fin de journée tous les dossiers compte-rendu en ne manquant pas de faire la morale à une stagiaire qui venait de le faire à la dernière minute au lieu de le rédiger petit à petit. Tout le monde l'avait entendu réprimander la stagiaire. Malfoy était le responsable des stagiaires et il était du genre perfectionniste. À dix sept heures pile, il rejoignait son amie pour transplaner chez lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée où des elfes de maisons les accueillaient pour prendre leur manteau.

\- Le petit maître veut-il que je lui apporte un thé ?

Astoria esquissa un sourire. L'elfe de maison venait-il d'appeler Draco Malfoy « petit maître » ? Oui. Incroyable. Le blond regarda Astoria et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait boire et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire sous le regard noir du blond. Comment Milly avait-elle osé le nommer comme ça. Il venait de perdre toute crédibilité en moins de deux secondes !

\- Petit maître..!, répéta Astoria en riant. Un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît, rajouta-t-elle à l'elfe.

L'elfe s'exécuta et Draco guida la jeune femme en face de la cheminée afin de s'installer sur le canapé. Milly, l'elfe apporta un gros plateau et ils purent commencer à se détendre un peu. Les deux ne parlaient pas spécialement, ils profitaient plutôt du silence qui leur était enfin fort après une grande journée au ministère. Le moment dura une quinzaine de minutes et il la fit monter à l'étage. Le nombre de portes était impressionnant et la chambre de Draco se trouvait tout au bout du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte, la laissa passer et la referma. Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée, car elle faisait ses courses au Chemin de Traverse. Astoria admirait alors la chambre du blond. Elle était merveilleusement bien rangée - contrairement à la sienne - et les couvertures de soie verte lui rappelait vraiment la Salle commune des Serpentard. C'était aussi un joli coin, mais le tout manquait de luminosité. Il n'y avait pas de grands posters de Quidditch comme la plupart des jeunes sorciers, ici, le décor était propre, mais on pouvait voir au mur, un énorme balai avec une tenue de Quidditch. Draco était un bon joueur, elle avait toujours adoré le voir voler à Poudlard.

\- J'ai toujours adoré te voir voler Draco, tu es un bon attrapeur, lui avoua t-elle en rosissant un peu.

Le jeune homme sourit fièrement, les compliments étaient toujours quelque chose de positif chez les Malfoy, cela renforçait leur ego. Il fit un accio sur sa malle de médicomagie et invita Astoria à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Voler est tellement une bonne sensation. Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer par le premier thème. Je t'explique, je vais te lancer un sort de confusion, tu auras l'impression que ton bras sera cassé et je serais là pour le réparer. Bien sûr, tu ne sentiras rien ne t'en fais pas.

Elle ne s'en faisait pas du tout et elle s'installa sur le lit du jeune homme en attendant la suite. Il commençait à ouvrir son livre de formation et lui demanda se retirer sa veste afin qu'il ait accès à ses bras. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lança le sort de confusion. Le bras de la brunette était maintenant tourné dans un angle étrange et Draco la fixait.

\- Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux si tu veux. Je m'arrange toujours pour être le cobaye en deuxième pendant les cours de pratique, comme ça, je peux dormir. Mais je te préviens, je vais dire les étapes à haute voix, ça m'aide.

Elle hochait la tête en évitant de regarder son bras qu'elle avait eu le malheur de regarder pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller vert tout moelleux. Draco avait son air concentré qu'elle aimait beaucoup et elle appréciait qu'il lui explique tout ce qu'il allait faire, il était quelqu'un de très organisé.

\- Première étape, je vais devoir te donner du philtre de paix, car là, tu viens de te casser le bras, tu es en pleurs et tu es toute stressée, dit-il en souriant.

Il faisait exprès de la mettre en situation et adorait inventer pleins de choses. Il prit alors dans sa malle une fiole et une seringue. Cette injection de philtre magique était sans doute l'étape la plus importante qu'ils avaient apprise en premier pendant leur formation. Il mit le liquide dedans et fit apparaître autour de son bras un ruban qui se serra pile comme il le fallait. Il lui murmurait qu'elle pouvait fermer les yeux si elle le voulait, mais de toute manière, elle ne sentirait rien. Il prit une grande inspiration pour réprimer le tremblement de ses mains. Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec cette manipulation. Il piqua lentement l'aiguille dans sa peau et injectait doucement le produit, toujours en étant lent dans ses gestes. Il se demandait comment cela se passerait quand il serait confronté à de vrais patients sans sort de confusion. Cela l'inquiétait un peu. Quand il eut fini, il lui retira soigneusement l'aiguille et massa légèrement le point où l'aiguille avait pénétré par pur réflexe.

\- Voilà... Le philtre magique a pour effet de calmer le patient sorcier. La deuxième étape est bien évidemment d'appliquer une crème, on la nomme la « crème verte ». Elle contient des plantes similaires à ce que l'on utilisait en cours de Potions. Elle a pour vertu de préparer le bras à recevoir les bandelettes magiques que je transformerais en plâtre par la suite. Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête en lui souriant. Elle décida de la rassurer, car il n'avait pas eu l'air très à l'aise sur cette première étape qu'il avait pourtant réussi avec brio. Elle n'avait rien senti aussi grâce au sort. Elle n'avait pas bougé pendant toute la manipulation et comme l'avait dit le blond, le sort de confusion faisait qu'elle aurait pu tout simplement se mettre à dormir. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa venait de rentrer de ses courses. Le claquement d'une porte s'était fait entendre en bas et Draco apprit à la jeune femme que c'était sa mère qui revenait de sa balade. Cissy appelait son fils, mais le manoir restait silencieux. Il n'avait sans doute pas encore fini le travail, il était de toute manière tôt et ces derniers jours, son fils rentrait tard. Après avoir attrapé ses gants en plastique qu'il prit le temps de bien mettre, il appliqua la crème magique sur le bras de la jeune femme qui était admirative des moindres gestes qu'il réalisait.

\- Si tu as un peu chaud c'est normal, c'est le philtre. Mais normalement, tu ne dois même pas le sentir, ça dépend des personnes et mon sort est assez intense. Tu me dis, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui Draco, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, comme tu le dis, je peux même faire un somme.

En vérité, elle ne voulait pas, elle préférait l'admirer et regarder tout ses faits et gestes, non pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais parce qu'elle appréciait sa douceur. Lorsqu'il eut fini de mettre la crème, il reprit sa baguette magique.

\- Je vais lancer à ton bras le sort pour le ressouder. Il sera réparé, mais tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi il est utile de mettre un plâtre n'est-ce pas ? Car contrairement aux moldus, on ne fait pas que réparer, mais on renforce. Ces idiots doivent bien les porter pour trois semaines, mais en l'occurrence deux jours suffiront ici. Les bandelettes magiques contiennent une substance qui renforce l'os et le rend même plus solide. C'est pour ça qu'on met la crème, car sans cette protection, les bandelettes abîment la peau.

Elle ignorait toutes ces choses et il était certain qu'elle se coucherait moins idiote. Tout ce qu'il disait était intéressant et elle aimait voir qu'il prenait son temps avec elle. Il pointa sa baguette sur son bras et se concentra avant de dire :

\- Brackium emendo.

Le sort fonctionna, car une lueur violette sortit de sa baguette magique. Il posa ses doigts sur sa peau ce qui la fit frissonner.

\- Voilà. Ça a fonctionné.

Il fit accio sur les bandelettes qu'il commença à faire voler dans l'air avant qu'elles ne viennent s'enrouler autour de son bras. Le sort avait besoin de petits coups de poignets précis de droite à gauche. Au fur et à mesure que les bandes s'enroulaient autour de son bras, le blond rajoutait un sort de chaleur qui leur permettait de fondre avant de se solidifier magiquement. Le tout dura au moins cinq minutes, car la chose demandait de la concertation et de la technique. Quand il mit un geste final à la pratique, il tapota alors doucement le plâtre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de faille. Il sourit fièrement.

\- Tu peux te redresser, le plâtre est fait et rassure toi, je vais le faire disparaître en retirant le sort de confusion. C'est un moment amusant, tout disparaît, c'est incroyable.

Elle fut soulagée en entendant ça, car elle avait cru qu'elle allait devoir garder ça pendant deux jours. Elle admira le travail du blond et elle le complimenta pour lui dire qu'il était très doué. Par la suite, il retira le sort et elle découvrit alors son bras de nouveau à la normale, pas tordu et sans plâtre. Ils avaient fini la première pratique. Elle lui demanda de lui expliquer en quoi allait consister la suite. Draco avait opté pour une entaille au niveau de la tempe cette fois-ci, ils avaient appris et ça tomberait sans doute à l'examen pratique.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te rallonger très chère.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour avoir accès à son front et c'était assez difficile, le blond était sur le bord du lit et ce n'était franchement pas à sa main, mais il y arriverait quand même. Un deuxième sort de confusion fut lancé et cette fois-ci, ce fut une entaille assez profonde qui apparut. Il était plutôt fier du résultat qu'il était maintenant de son devoir de soigner.

\- La première étape ne change pas, c'est du philtre de paix. Deuxième étape, sort de nettoyage, troisième étape, crème anesthésiante, annonça t-il d'une manière quasiment robotique.

Il allait y aller étape par étape comme tout à l'heure. Il ne répéta pas la manipulation pour le philtre, car il l'avait fait avec brio tout à l'heure. Il appliqua la crème après avoir nettoyé son entaille magique avec un sort. La jeune femme aimait bien la proximité qu'ils avaient, car il était, en effet, tout proche et ses mains étaient douces. Le blond était très technique à chaque fois qu'il lui expliquait les effets que les crèmes et les sorts pouvaient produire sur les patients sorciers. Elle avait le visage de Draco près d'elle, elle pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud et agréable près d'elle. L'effet de ses doigts doux sur son front lui donnait un peu chaud et elle priait pour que ses joues ne rosissent pas trop, mais elle avait bien du mal à contrôler son cœur qui s'emballait. Par la suite, il lui expliqua qu'il allait passer au sortilège le plus complexe qu'il avait appris pour le moment, le sortilège de suture.

\- Cela là est très désagréable pour le patient et je confirme, j'en ai fait l'expérience quand j'étais petit. Je sais plus vraiment quel âge j'avais, mais c'était après être tombé de mon balai en m'entraînant dans le jardin. Avec ma mère on a attendu tellement de longues minutes, j'avais tellement mal et l'attente était insupportable. Enfin bref, il faut vraiment doux avec ce sort. Tu es prête ?

Là encore, elle ne sentirait rien, ce qui rendait plus difficile pour Draco d'adapter ses faits et gestes en fonction de la douleur. Il commença alors le sortilège en faisant vraiment attention à ses coups de poignets qui devaient être très précis. Il était en train de puiser dans son énergie, le sort lui en demandait pas mal et il était pressé d'arriver à la fin de ce sort. Il prenait tout de même son temps et le fils magique était en train de recoudre les deux extrémités. Au fur et à mesure, il disparaissait, laissant une peau sans trace et toute saine. Quand il arriva à la fin, il expira soulagé et posa sa baguette avant de lancer un sort de brillance parfaite pour n'avoir aucune trace.

\- Voilà.. ! Par Merlin ! Super technique comme sort... mais j'ai réussi !

Il essuya avec sa manche les gouttes de sueur qui perlait à son front. Il se fit ensuite apparaître un verre et il le remplit d'eau avant de le boire d'une seule traite. Il lui sourit et le regarda avant d'annoncer :

\- On passe à la dernière étape pour aujourd'hui, on fera les deux autres thèmes demain. Je passe au musculaire. Tu as été dans la foret interdite, tu n'as pris aucune précaution et une créature t'a paralysé les jambes. Ma mission est de chauffer tes muscles pour les faire fonctionner à nouveau.

Il se redressa et se plaça près de ses jambes en lançant un sort de confusion. Elle ne pouvait pas les redresser.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule étape ici, mais le sort est tout aussi technique.

Il commença alors à faire des ronds avec son poignet pour lancer le sort de chaleur. Il visait tout d'abord le centre de ses genoux et avait passé son bras gauche sous ses jambes pour les lui faire plier en même temps. Avec le sort, il avait réussi à les faire bouger de quelques millimètres. Il décida de répartir la chaleur un peu partout sur ses jambes pour pouvoir avoir plus de chance avant de repartir sur le centre. Il tâtonnait, tentait de trouver un équilibre et ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il sentit le tout partir. Il fut aussi emporté vers l'avant tandis que ses jambes se pliaient de nouveau. Il la lâcha ensuite doucement et paraissait déçu.

\- J'ai réussi, mais c'était bien trop soudain, trop brusque, ça manquait de douceur.

Il sentait en effet la chaleur dans son corps, la chaleur de la fatigue, sa magie était presque à bout et il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Il s'allongea donc à côté d'elle quelques minutes pour reprendre quelques forces. Astoria posait lentement sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, elle avait cette envie et ce besoin de le toucher.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, c'est normal, et tu as bien réussi ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je referais celui-là demain en tout début de séance, ce sera bien.

Il ferma les yeux en laissant le bien-être prendre possession de lui quand son ventre commença fortement à grogner. Astoria laissa un petit rire lui échapper et ce grognement la fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Oh ça doit être l'heure du repas, je vais devoir y aller.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre qui indiquait en effet 19h passé.

\- C'est vrai, ma mère va m'attendre aussi.

Il était déjà temps des dire au revoir, ça avait passé vite, comme tout le temps qu'il passait avec elle. Draco la raccompagna à la porte en bas tandis qu'elle déposait un bisou sur sa joue.

\- Merci Draco, tu as été fantastique. Bonne soirée et à demain pour la suite des étapes !

Il lui sourit de retour en lui souhaitant la même chose. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine pour aller prendre son dîner avec sa mère qui ne tardait pas à lui demander à qui il avait parlé à la porte. Il lui expliqua simplement que c'était une collègue qui l'avait aidé pour ses thèmes pratiques et elle hocha la tête tout contente que son fils ait enfin trouvé une cobaye. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il appréciait bien cette collègue, car il avait l'air détendu. Elle aimait voir le sourire sur les lèvres de son enfant, c'était le beau cadeau de la soirée.


	18. Petit débutant en médicomagie (Partie 2)

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent de nouveau au manoir dans la chambre du blondinet pour continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés hier soir. Il était maintenant à jour - 1 de son examen pratique. Le jeune homme avait refermé la porte de la chambre et déballait ses affaires de médicomage sous le sourire de la jeune femme. Elle aimait bien ne pas rentrer directement chez elle après le travail. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était ravie d'entendre sa mère lui faire des reproches à longueur de journée.. Draco semblait être proche de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Narcissa, mais le peu de fois où le blond lui en parlait, leur relation avait l'air intéressante, rien à voir avec celle qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère. Non, elle était bien plus proche de son père qui lui montrait toujours son amour. Elle était sa fille chérie et elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier sans avoir peur de se faire juger. Draco s'assit sur le lit et l'invita aussi. La brunette passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit avant de lui demander ce quoi il allait s'entraîner aujourd'hui, elle avait oublié les thèmes. Il lui expliqua tout en regardant dans ses livres. Le blond allait donc commencer par regarder ses dents, avant de se concentrer sur des blessures plus graves en lien avec le poison. En entendant ce dernier mot elle paniqua intérieurement, mais elle s'avait que se serait encore un stratagème du fameux sort de confusion. Elle s'allongea alors sur son lit qu'elle trouvait tellement confortable et regardait le plafond en profitant de la douceur de l'atmosphère. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Après avoir sorti ses affaires et mit ses gants, Draco posa son livre sur le lit, car la première notion avec laquelle il allait commencer était un peu plus technique que réparer une entaille ou un bras. Quand il la vit allongée sur son lit, il se disait que ça ne risquait pas d'être pratique. Il s'assit sur les couvertures et tapota ses genoux pour lui proposer de plutôt poser sa tête dessus et d'étendre ses jambes sur son lit comme elle l'avait fait. Elle vint alors près de lui. Dans cette position, elle avait directement vue sur ses yeux et.. ses lèvres. Ces dernières semblent si douces.. et si fines qu'elle avait envie d'y goûter. Pourquoi avait-elle ce genre de pensées par Merlin ? Et pourquoi avait-elle les joues légèrement roses ? Elle tenta donc de se relaxer et attendait les explications du blondinet.

\- On va commencer par deux choses, je vais aujourd'hui essayer de traiter deux choses en même temps pour me rajouter une difficulté, annonça le blond avec un sourire ambitieux. Je vais invoquer le sort de confusion pour te traiter une carie magique et une inflammation due à une substance contenant du poison pour les dents. Tu as été imprudente et tu as confondu bêtement deux fioles, dit t-il pour rajouter du contexte ce qui fit sourire la brune.

Il observait ses yeux verts et cela avait tendance à le déconcentrer.

\- Tu peux ouvrir la bouche maintenant, je vais lancer le sort, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il était comme ça. Lorsqu'il entendit le son de sa voix ou qu'il voyait son visage souriant, il n'arrivait plus très bien à être cet homme détestable. Il le fallait bien évidemment en raison des précieuses valeurs que sa famille lui avait enseigné dès son plus jeune âge. En vain. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'attachait à elle. Lui, Draco Malfoy, avait trouvé une précieuse amie. Astoria ouvrit la bouche docilement comme il lui avait demandé et ferma les yeux laissant le blond faire. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle l'entendit murmurer la même formule que la veille. Il était concentré sur le résultat, elle le sentait et bientôt une lumière violette apparue. Il avait réussi.

\- Super. Je commence à bien réussir ce genre de sort.

Elle rit, amusée et rouvrit la bouche quand il lui demanda de nouveau. Draco avait prit une sorte d'outil médical à tige très fine dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom mais, il était en train d'examiner ce que son sort avait fait. Il avait ses doigts près de ses joues et de sa mâchoire. Son contact la faisait frissonner et lui donnait cette impression de chaleur agréable, comme si des papillons dansaient dans son ventre.. Elle aimait bien quand il la touchait.

\- Première étape pour les deux problèmes : nettoyage, sort basique.

Elle appréciait vraiment qu'il détaille les étapes à chaque fois, comme ça elle savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Elle referma les yeux et le laissa faire le sort qui lui provoquait une légère sensation de froid.

\- Normalement, tu ne sens rien, ou alors juste un peu de froid, c'est normal.

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il passait déjà à la deuxième étape. Le blond prit un pot de crème étrange. Il lui apprit que cela servait à retirer tout les microbes qu'il y avait. Il appliqua cela sur sa première dent et quant à la deuxième il ne fit rien pour le moment.

\- Je ne dois pas me mélanger. Maintenant, il faut que je retire ce poison avant d'appliquer la moindre chose. Sinon cela encouragerait le poison à se répandre partout.. Ennuyant n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, plutôt, répondit-elle avec un petit rire amusé.

\- Ce sort qui consiste à enlever le poison est assez fatiguant pour le patient car ça draine un peu son énergie, mais ça reste très léger sur une dent, cela n'a rien à voir avec les bandes entailles empoissonnées.

Il commença le sort et elle ne sentit rien du tout, pas même de la fatigue grâce à la confusion du faux sort. Draco quant à lui sentait qu'il puisait dans sa propre magie en raison de la technicité du sort. Le poison revenait à la surface en dansant dans l'air et d'un coup de baguette, il le détruisait d'un autre sort aussi bien manié. Il caressait sa joue parfois quand il l'examinait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à ce moment-là de regarder ses yeux gris clair mystérieux.

\- Poison enlevé magnifique !, s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant le front.

Il appliqua le crème anti-microbe sur la dent, il refit ensuite un sort de nettoyage plus approfondi sur les deux et lui annonça la dernière étape, celle de la brillance pour les deux. Elle remarquait que le sort qui prenait le plus de temps était celui du nettoyage, c'était celui qui réparait les dégâts. Quand il eut fini et posa sa baguette et la regarda avec un sourire.

\- Et voilà ! J'ai bien fait de me compliquer la chose en faisant deux choses à la fois ça m'entraîne encore plus. Ca va, tu n'as rien senti ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

\- Non, c'était parfait. Juste au début quand c'était froid, c'est tout. Tu as été parfait. Tu seras très bon médicomage, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Le jeune homme caressa sa joue alors qu'il avait fini. Il aimait bien s'assurer que tout aille bien. Ses yeux regardaient la brunette. Elle le regardait aussi et sentir de nouveau sa main la rendait étrange et un peu nerveuse. Les papillons dans son bas-ventre étaient revenus sous son regard intense. Les doigts de Draco caressaient avec lenteur son visage. Par Merlin. Il était si proche d'elle à présent. Sa tête de posée sur ses genoux lui donnait de la chaleur et ses yeux le rendait heureux. Son cœur avait commencé à battre un peu plus rapidement et son esprit était depuis tout à l'heure ouvert sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il imaginait déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes qui semblaient fines et tièdes comme il le fallait. Mais pouvait-il le faire ? Quel goût auraient-elles ? Magnifique, il en était certain et pour ça il ne lui restait plus qu'à se pencher un petit peu plus qu'il n'avait déjà commencé à le faire pour la regarder d'avantage. Astoria pouvait à présent sentir le souffle chaud de Draco sur son visage, et son cœur battait tout aussi fort. Elle avait capté ses pensées et avait comprit que lui aussi avait cette irrésistible et étrange envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.. Vraiment bizarre comme sensation, mais tellement plaisante.. Elle était en train de la découvrir, mais elle appréciait ça.. Ils étaient proches, mais elle sentait que le blond réfléchissait trop. Et si elle le rejetait ? Et si elle ne voulait pas ? Voilà les questions qu'elle entendait et qui la décidèrent. Elle se redressa légèrement de manière à pouvoir elle-même capturer les lèvres du blond. À l'instant où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Draco sentit une chaleur encore plus intense. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé. La texture de ses lèvres était très plaisante. Cela le fit sourire. Astoria savourait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il semblait que le temps venait de se stopper pour la laisser dans ce rêve. Le baiser était rapide, car elle avait peur.

\- Je suis désolée.. je...

Mais le blondinet n'était pas désolé. Il reposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes pour pouvoir lui rendre son baiser comme il le fallait. Cette fois-ci, il y avait un peu plus d'entrain mas tout restait dans de la douceur suprême qui le faisait frissonner. Elle posa elle aussi sa main sur la joue de Draco pour faire perdurer et approfondir la chose. Il découvrait avec lenteur la forme de ses lèvres et il semblait que ces dernières étaient faites pour se coller ensemble. Quand il finit le baiser, il la regarda avec un petit sourire et eut l'envie de recommencer. Il passa sa jambe sur le corps de la brunette pour se retrouver à califourchon sur elle et lui donna un nouveau baiser. Son autre main lui touchait la hanche et elle se mit à soupirer de bien-être. Elle avait l'impression de brûler à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Elle était tellement bien par Merlin, elle pouvait l'admirer et sa main glissa dans ses cheveux blonds. C'était le meilleur moment de sa vie. Elle ignorait qu'un homme pouvait être aussi doux.. Il continua de l'embrasser avec tendresse et sensualité avant de se retirer légèrement.

\- Je voulais t'embrasser.. mais tu as été.. plus rapide.

Draco avait eu le besoin de le dire car il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie. Cela la fit sourire adorablement et elle caressa lentement sa joue pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Le blond fut perdu dans ses pensées puis revint à la réalité.

\- On devait.. se remettre au travail.. il reste encore un thème..

Astoria admirait la lueur dans ses yeux gris et revint elle aussi doucement sur terre. Draco avait voulu l'embrasser, comme elle avait lu dans sa tête.

\- Oui..

Le cœur des deux jeunes battaient toujours aussi rapidement et le blondinet avait aussi rosi. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était vraiment curieux.

\- Alors.. je t'explique.. le dernier thème. Je vais travailler sur une entaille au niveau de ta hanche, mais elle sera empoisonnée, contrairement à hier à l'entaille de ta tempe.

Il commençait à créer le sort de confusion. Astoria regardait la blessure avec de grands yeux.

\- Oh par Merlin.. ça saigne...

Le blond avait déjà prit un linge.

\- C'est une impression Astoria, c'est un petit trick du cerveau. Rien ne saigne en vérité, mais je fais comme-ci. Première étape urgente à faire aussitôt : sort anti-saignement. Il sert à ralentir ou même à stopper le sang.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Elle avait du mal avec son propre sang, même si là, c'était pour de faux. Par la suite, Draco fit un sort de nettoyage et elle voyait tout le reste du sang partir.

\- Troisième étape, désinfection avec la crème que nous les joueurs de Quidditch nous connaissons bien.

Il sorti un pot de crème épaisse et violette qui fumait à l'air libre. Il en appliqua sur une compresse.

\- Quand on la pose, ça te donne une sensation de brûlure intense, très désagréable. Je hais ce produit.

Il en avait trop eu à l'infirmerie et à chaque fois ça le faisait gémir comme une petite fillette. Il posa fermement la compresse sur la blessure comme lui avait dit sa formatrice. Il avait de nouveau son petit air sérieux et Astoria ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ses lunettes lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy. Elle ne sentit rien du tout et en fut bien contente. Draco tapota doucement la compresse comme pour tout désinfecter et essuya le reste avec du coton relié à une petite pince.

\- Quatrième étape, je referme la plaie. Ici, pas besoin de sort de suture, la plaie n'est pas très profonde.

\- D'accord.

Le jeune homme se concentra sur la chose en pinçant légèrement les deux extrémités de l'entaille et Astoria fut émerveillée en voyant que le tout se refermait très aisément. Elle se sentait psychologiquement mieux. Il finit le tout en beauté avec un sort de brillance finesse pour enlever toutes cicatrices possibles. Il s'essuya de nouveau le front et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était épuisé ! Les sorts qu'ils avaient utilisés aujourd'hui étaient tous techniques, mais il se félicitait d'avoir réussi.

\- Tu vas cartonner Draco, je crois en toi. Tu vas être le meilleur demain.

Entendre ce genre de paroles réchauffait le cœur du blond. Astoria repartit ensuite quelques minutes après, car ses parents- qui ne savaient évidemment pas qu'elle était là allaient l'attendre pour le repas.

\- Envoie-moi un patronus demain à la fin de ton examen pour me dire comment ça s'est passé d'accord ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas en faire, mais ça il ne pouvait pas lui dire.. il avait trop honte, alors il esquivait le sujet à chaque fois par une simple excuse.

\- Oh non, je comptais transplaner directement, en face, ce sera mieux et j'aurais de toute façon mes dossiers à aller chercher au ministère.

Elle acquiesça à sa proposition, elle était contente qu'il vienne la voir. Ils se dirent au revoir après un énième bonne chance de la part de la jeune femme qui lui promit un baiser s'il réussissait bien. Cela avait fait rosir le jeune homme.

Le jour était enfin arrivé et Draco attendait dans la salle d'attente avec les autres candidats. Inutile de préciser que le blond sentait sa nervosité monter à l'intérieur de lui même.. Il savait qu'il connaissait tout, et il avait cette détermination à finir premier. Les autres candidats montraient bien plus leur stress que lui qui restait calme dans son coin. Il était aussi pressé que certains soient éliminé, car il se souvenait encore de la fille incompétente qui avait oublié de vérifier que le sortilège de confusion fonctionnait avant de lui faire un sortilège pour lui réparer une blessure à une dent. Cette idiote avait vraiment été imprudente et au grand plaisir de Draco, elle s'était bien fait recadré par sa formatrice. Il savait avec qui il allait passer, l'examen se déroulait évidemment en binôme et la fille n'était pas catastrophique. Il entendit alors son nom puis le sien. C'était l'heure. 

**Comment vous les trouver ensemble ces deux-là ? :D**


End file.
